The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls
by Llwynog the Bard
Summary: Link intends to find a way back to the Twilight Realm in order to be reunited with Midna. However, things will take a dark turn for Hyrule...  Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Legend of Zelda franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter One**

"Heeeeeeey!" shouted Fado from atop the hill. "Hurry it up, Link! These goats are getting' ornery and they ain't about to herd 'emselves!" Life had pretty much returned to normal since Hyrule had been liberated from the evil Ganondorf. Fourteen months had passed, and the kingdom had nearly recovered completely from the terror that had plagued it the past year. Castle Town had grown immensely, Kakariko village had boomed, several smaller settlements had been established in the south of Hyrule, and Link, the Hero of Light, had returned to his life as a farmhand in Ordon village.

"I'm on my way, Fado. Give it a rest, already." Link was not in any mood to be herding goats today, nor was he really any other day for that matter. Link hadn't been himself since he'd returned to Ordon. In the time before the Twilight, he was friends with everyone, and all the townspeople would stop and speak to him. Nowadays people generally tried to avoid him when they could because they said he'd "gone funny". It was true; Link was not the jovial spirit he used to be, instead replaced by a man with a storm cloud constantly over his head. Malo and Talo fought each other with wooden swords, and Beth had begun working at her mother's store. Only Rusl, Colin, and Ilia seemed to have not abandoned him.

"You feelin' alright, Link?" said Fado once they'd finished herding the goats. "You been actin' funny ever since you got back to Ordon. Somethin's gotta be wrong."

"I'm alright, Fado, really," said an agitated Link. "I'm just…getting back into the swing of things. And I'm tired, so I'll just head on home, I think."

"'Back into the swing of things?' Link, it's been over a year! Don't you think you ought to be 'back into the swing of things' by now?"

"I said I'm heading home," Link snapped, and without another word he led Epona back down the hill to head home.

_Epona would never irritate me like that_, Link thought to himself. _Of course, she's also a horse…_It really didn't bother him when people wanted to speak, what bothered him is that they always wanted to know what was wrong, and the honest truth was that he didn't want to tell anyone. _I might tell Colin or Ilia, though_, he thought. _Then again, neither of them has asked, so why volunteer that kind of information?_ To Link's surprise, Ilia was there waiting at his house.

"Hello, Link…" said Ilia, hesitantly. She wasn't sure if Link would want to talk to her or not.

"Hey," was his response. He wasn't happy right now, but he wasn't about to brush her off the way he did everyone else. They had been friends for too long to start treating her like everyone else. "What are you doing here?" It came out harsher than he had meant it to.

"Well, I knew you'd be done with work by now so I thought, maybe we could take Epona to the spring, like we used to…"

"Yeah, that sounds alright." He really hadn't spent enough time with her or Colin, the only two people in Ordon who still seemed interested in his well-being. Epona could use a trip to the spring anyhow. "Let's go," he said.

Once at the spring, Link began to wash Epona. _That's why we're here, right?_ He couldn't help but notice after a while that Ilia was watching him, nervously it seemed.

"What is it? You keep looking at me funny." Link immediately regretted saying this because it came off so harsh. Why did he keep acting like this to her? She didn't do anything to deserve this.

"Link, I'm worried about you," Ilia began. "We all are. Me, Colin, Rusl, even Malo and Talo. The rest of the village is too. I know you don't want to say anything to them but I thought, I don't know, I thought maybe you would tell me." It killed Link to her talk like that; it was like she was pleading. He really didn't want to tell anyone, but she made him feel so bad…

"Alright, you want to know what it is?" Link retorted.

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, well come here," he said, and then sat down on the sand at the edge of the water. Ilia followed and sat down next to him, curiosity and worry mixed on her face. "This," said Link. He reached a hand into his belt pouch and took out a small rolled up piece of cloth. He unrolled it and in his hand sat a small silvery something.

"Link, what is that? It looks like a piece of glass," said Ilia.

"That," Link said with a lump in his throat, "is a tear."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Two**

"Link, I…I don't understand," Ilia stuttered. "Did you say that's a tear?"

"Yes, a tear. Did I stutter?"

"No, and you don't have to take that attitude with me. I just don't….where did you get this?" She asked. The idea that this little piece of glass was a tear was too much for her. She knew Link had been acting strangely, but she didn't think he'd gone crazy.

"Ilia, let me ask you something," Link said with a defiant tone, and looked her right in the eye. "Have you ever been in love?"

"I, um…" she stammered. "I don't know. I mean, I think so, but…what does that have to do with that piece of glass?"

"I told you, this is a tear, and it has _everything_ to do with it!" he shouted. "Look, I'm sure it was awful being taken from Ordon and dragged all over Hyrule, and kidnapped, and have your memory lost, but let me tell you something, Ilia. You haven't seen half the shit I have. I've seen things you only see in your nightmares, things you can't even see! But I wasn't alone. There was always someone there with me…"

"Link…what are you getting at?" she said, worry all over her face. Had he gone completely insane?

"What I'm getting at is that you don't just go through something like that with someone and…look, I saw her almost die, alright? She didn't die, but she nearly did, and I watched it happen. And you'd best believe I did everything I could to save her. We went through so much…and now this is all I have left."

"Link, what in the goddesses names are you talking about?" Ilia was frightened at this point. "Who was with you, what are you talking about?"

"Midna."

"What?" said Ilia, a puzzled look on her face. "What is 'Midna'?"

"Midna isn't a what, she's a who." Link's temper was starting to boil. He knew he shouldn't be angry at Ilia, but she shouldn't be so slow and keeping up. "All she wanted to do was save her world. She didn't care about us, and I don't really blame her. I wouldn't care about some foreign place either. But after she almost died, and Zelda saved her."

"Wait a minute," Ilia interjected. "Zelda? As in Princess Zelda?"

"Yes, Princess Zelda. I'm not sure what Zelda did, but somehow she saved Midna's life, and after that she really started to care about this world…she started to care about me, I think. I don't know. But I cared about her. I thought she'd died when Hyrule Castle collapsed. She didn't though. But after it was all over she returned to the Twilight Realm and shattered the Mirror of Twilight, and now there's no way to go between the two worlds…and I'll never see her again…"

"So you loved – um, love – this Midna, then…I'm sorry, Link. But if what you said is true, and there's no other way to go between the worlds then…you'll just have to move on. Don't look at me like that," she said as Link gave her a reproachful look. "I know it hurts, and I know it's not what you want to hear, and I know it won't be easy. I know because I've had to move on before. But that's just the way it is. You said it yourself; you'll never see her again."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said a voice from behind them. The two turned around to see a woman on a horse, and that woman was none other than Princess Zelda.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Three**

"We need to rebuild the Floating City."

"What good is the floating city if the surface isn't rebuilt?"

"How do we know the surface is even still there? I say the Floating City."

And so it continued for hours. The council chamber was a cacophony of bickering chancellors. Little progress had been made towards rebuilding the Twilight Realm since Zant had been destroyed because no one could agree what direction to take.

"Confound it all!" cried High Chancellor Patar. _Why is the princess not here…_

"Come in," said Princess Midna from inside her private quarters. A single sol lit the room, and had it not been there the room would have been completely black. The outside luminescence would never have made it through the thick black curtains she had hung.

"Your Highness, permission to speak freely."

"Permission granted, Patar. What do you want?"

"Why have you not been coming to the council meetings?" he began. Although he was old, Patar was still one of the tallest Twili, and so had to crane his neck to keep from bumping his head on the doorframe as he entered the room. "The council is practically in ruins. No one can make up their minds and I'm only one man."

"Well, that's politics, isn't it," said Midna, with more of a bite to her normally playfully sarcastic tone.

"Your Highness, I'm worried about you, personally. I don't think the other chancellors are, but I am. You aren't the Midna I knew before the whole Zant fiasco."

"Yeah, well…I guess my heart just isn't in it anymore." Honestly, it wasn't. Midna couldn't have cared less what the council did.

"Well, Your Highness, I hope it gets back in it. You are the princess. We need you to act like one, and not just the council. The whole realm does." With that, Patar turned on his heel and strode out of the room, subsequently cracking his head on the doorframe.

"He just doesn't get it that I just don't care, does he? I wish they'd just make him king or do something…hey, wait!" She ran after Patar, who had only made halfway down the hall. "Patar, come back here. I need to talk to you."

"Certainly, Your Highness. Um, permission to speak freely?"

"Permission always granted, Patar," she said, and led him back into her private quarters.

"Now tell me, what's on your mind, Princess?" he said as he sat down next to her. He had known Midna her entire life, and after the death of her parents, attempted to act as her father figure while simultaneously acting as her main advisor.

"Well, you wanted to know why I don't come to the council meetings anymore. Well the truth is what I already said. My heart isn't in it anymore. It's…somewhere else." She stared off towards the window, like she was trying to see through the curtain she'd put up.

"Yes, you did say that. Now, um…where might that be?" He asked.

"It's…let's say it's with the wolves…oh, why should I even bother trying to hide it. It's with Link, in the world of Light."

"This Link, you say…you love him." It was not a question, more of a reaffirmation of what the princess had told him.

"Yes, more than anything…I would give anything to see him again, but there's no way. The Mirror of Twilight is shattered. There's no way back to the Light world."

"Is that so?" he said, as an impish grin spread across his face.

"What do you mean? What do you know that you aren't telling me, Patar?"

"Well, there is a way," he began, unsure if he really tell her or not. "Honestly, though, it's very unlikely it would work."

"What is it? Tell me! One chance in infinity is better than none. _TELL ME!_" she shouted as she jumped to her feet.

"Well, a portal to the Light world can be created…to any world, really…but you see, it requires the efforts of two people, one on either side of the barrier. If there were someone on the other side of the barrier, in the world of Light, that could work in tandem with you, a hole could be torn in the fabric of space and create a new door between the world of Light and the Twilight realm. Of course, it would be impossible because there is no way to contact anyone in the world of Light."

"Is that so?" questioned Midna. It did sound impossible, because as he said, there was no way to contact anyone in the Light world, unless….A familiar impish grin of her own spread across her face as she said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

There was someone she could contact in the world of Light, and it could not have worked out more perfectly: Zelda.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Four**

"What do you mean? Is there another way through?" Link was beside himself with excitement at what Zelda had just said. If there was another way to get to the Twilight Realm, he wasn't about to hesitate to take it.

"I mean," Zelda replied, "there is a way, yes. It is a secret closely guarded by the Royal Family, but of course I can share it with you. I'd be a fool not to. What good is a hero if he has a troubled mind? Now, in order to go back to the – wait a moment," Zelda broke off. Concerned, Link stepped toward her, but she put up her hand signaling for him to stay put.

"Yes, I was just talking about you," she said, but to whom Link could not have said. _Has she gone insane, talking to voices in her head_, he thought to himself. "Weren't we, Link?"

"Link, the Princess is talking to you," said a now agitated Ilia. It appeared as though her dream of finally having Link to herself was about to be crushed again.

"What?" he snapped back to reality, and gave her a puzzled look.

"Weren't we just talking about the Twilight Princess?"

"Yes, but…what does that have to do with anything?" he was very puzzled, but his mind began to race with thoughts of Midna, trying to come up with any possibility as to what the secret way back to the Twilight Realm could be.

"Well," Zelda began, "she's speaking to me right now." Link's heart skipped a beat. Was she serious? Could she really be communicating with Midna right here, right now?

"Yes, Midna, I was just about to tell him…but come to think of it, I had another idea, one that I think may intrigue you as well." With that, Zelda meandered away from Link, who stood dumbfounded by the idea that Midna was speaking to Zelda right now. In fact, he was a bit jealous that Zelda was getting to speak to her instead of himself. After a moment of mulling all these thoughts over in his head, Zelda came back to where Link stood.

"Well, Link," Zelda began, "you have two options. On the one hand, Midna and I can combine our powers to tear a hole in the barrier between the worlds."

"Yes, do that!" Link interrupted, overjoyed that his wish might actually come true.

"Let me finish," said Zelda, patiently. "We can either do that, or there is another way. Midna seems to like this idea better, and honestly I have to agree. I feel that this way would be safer…"

"Well, what is it? Tell me!" Link immediately felt as though his words had come off too demanding, but he didn't say anything. Instead he turned his eyes to the ground.

"You were not out of line, Link," said Zelda, as though she could read his thoughts. "Your reaction was natural for such emotions. Now, this method will require you, for one, to return to the castle with me. Secondly, it will require you to understand the basics of playing an instrument. Tell me, have you ever played anything before?"

"Well…" Link hesitated. He never really had seriously played anything before. "I've played whistle grass, and Ilia gave me a sort of flute to call Epona with. I can't remember, I think she called it a horseshoe whistle or something to that effect…but I've never played anything seriously before."

"If you have had that much experience, it will be sufficient. I can show you the rest. Come, the sooner we return to the castle, the sooner you can be reunited with your beloved. Let us make haste." Link's eyes flashed with excitement, and for a moment they were the eyes of a beast.

"Do let's," he said triumphantly. With that, they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Midna****: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Five**

"Link, you should feel honored," said Zelda, once they were back at Hyrule Castle. "The relic which I am about to entrust to you has not even been seen by anyone outside of this castle in at least a hundred years."

"It sounds pretty important, then," said Link, wonderment washing over him like rain.

"Indeed it is. This relic was once used by the hero of legend, the first time Ganondorf attempted to claim Hyrule as his own. Surely you know the story of the Hero of Time?"

"Of course I do," he replied, slightly affronted by her tone. "Not only do I know the story, I know the person. He came to me as a spirit and taught me secret sword techniques, which I believe honestly saved my life a couple times during that whole ordeal."

"Oh, you know him, do you? Well, do you know his name?" Her look was coy, but in a playful manner.

"Well…" it struck him then that the spirit of the hero never had mentioned his name. "No, I don't."

"It's funny to me that you should use this artifact. You see, the Hero of Time used it on his quest, and his name was also Link. So the relic of Link, the Hero of Time, now passes to Link, the Hero of Twilight. I find it amusing. Now, Link, you must be careful with this. For one thing, it's a century old at least, and secondly, this is one of the most precious artifacts in the history of Hyrule." He nodded, signifying his understanding of the gravity of the matter.

"Well then, Link, Hero of Twilight, I present to you the Ocarina of Time."

"You can't be serious," Link stammered. "The actual Ocarina of Time?"

"Oh, I am serious, Link. I will teach you the song to control the flow of time, and with it you will be reunited with Midna. What you must do is play the song once after I apply the right enchantment to the ocarina. Once you do this, you will find yourself in the final moments of Midna's time here in Hyrule. However, before you do this, I will make the connection with Midna and place my hand on your shoulder. By doing this, we will all be affected by the power of the ocarina as we will all be in contact with each other. Once we are in the past, Midna will close the mirror, but she will not go through it. Do you understand what is to happen?"

"I do," said Link, with determination he had not felt since he had last gone toe to toe with Ganondorf.

"Very well, Link. Let us proceed." She then showed him the finger placements for the Song of Time. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," said Link, more determined than ever.

"Let me just – good, the connection has been made," she placed her hand on Link's shoulder. "Now, Hero of Twilight, play the Song of Time." Link blew through the instrument and moved his fingers as if he had known the song by heart his whole life. Upon completing what Zelda had taught him, he felt a catch somewhere behind his navel, and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Midna****: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Six**

Several seconds of blackness passed, and as soon as it had begun, it was over. Link found himself standing on the mirror pedestal alongside Princess Zelda, and once he had gotten his bearings and his eyes had gone back into focus, his heart skipped a beat. For the first time in over a year, there was Midna standing just feet away from him. His mouth fell open as happy tears ran down his face.

"It's good to see you again, too, Link," said Midna, the hint of a blush spreading across her cheeks. "And you, Zelda."

"Yes, this is a happy day," replied Zelda. "Link and I have both missed you greatly. Now, Midna, you know what you must do."

"Of course," she said, and with that began to chant under her breath in her native tongue towards the mirror. The Mirror of Twilight began to glow with violet light, and then suddenly became as black as onyx.

"It is done," Midna said with regal finality. "The Mirror of Twilight has been closed. Only one with royal blood can open it, and the only person with any of that is here in the world of Light, so we don't have to worry about another Zant incident. I've instructed High Chancellor Patar to lead the council as a temporary governing body until I return…I may go back every once in a while, just to see how things are…oh well, I'll worry about that when the time comes. Let's get out of here."

"I second that," said Link. "The farther away from that mirror I get, the happier I'll be."

"I can't say I disagree," said Zelda. "I believe we've all had enough of this place. Now then, Hero of Twilight, shall we return to the future?"

"Yes, I do believe we shall," replied Link with satisfaction. Soon they would all be back in their proper time, Zelda could go back to ruling Hyrule, and he and Midna would be together again.

"Oh, and Link," Zelda interjected, "a place in the castle is being prepare for the two of you as we speak." A wide grin spread across his face, and Midna gave a deep bow of gratitude. With that, the two princesses put their hands on Link's shoulders as he put the Ocarina of Time to his lips. He played the Song of Time, and was again consumed by blackness as he felt himself being carried through time.

Seconds later, they stood together in the vaults of Hyrule Castle, one year in the future. Together they made their way back up to the main castle, and upon arriving at the courtyard, Zelda turned to them.

"Your quarters are being prepared in the north tower. Please feel free to make yourselves comfortable. After all, this is as much your home now as it is mine."

"Thank you, your Highness," said Link, and he bowed low. "You are most gracious. First, though, I really should go back to Ordon and tell them what's happening. It'll be hard leaving Ordon for good, but it's for the best probably."

"We don't have to stay here, Link," said Midna, and she took his hand in hers. "I may be a princess, but I know you had a life in Ordon and it isn't fair to you to have to give that up just for me. Besides, Hyrule already has a princess, what does it need another one for?"

"She's right, Link," interjected Zelda. "Ordon was your home first, and if you wish to stay there then so be it. Your quarters here will go untouched, and if you ever wish to stay here you are more than welcome to. Link, you saved two worlds, you deserve to live out the rest of your life the way you want to."

"You are too kind," said Link, "but I'd hate for Midna to have to trade in her life of royalty for the life of a goat-herder."

"Goat-herder's _wife_," Midna corrected. At that, Link's face grew a deep shade of crimson. "Speaking of which," she said, turning to Zelda, "how soon can this castle prepare for a wedding fit for a king?"

"Well," said Zelda, with a smile on her face, "if we began today…five days? I think we could do it by then."

"Capital!" exclaimed Midna. "Alright then, here's what we'll do. Link and I will return to Ordon, I'll meet everyone there, and he'll herd goats like a good little boy. Meanwhile, that crazy postman will go all over Hyrule so that everyone will know to be here in five days. Then, four days from now, Link and I will return here to prepare, and the day after that will be the happiest day of my life. Sound like a plan?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Link, glowing with pleasure at the thought of what was to come.

"Hither twice," said Zelda, and her eyes flashed with excitement. "Very well then, you two be on your way. I have to get this castle ready."

"See you later," said Midna, in that same familiar way she always did. She and Link made their way to where Epona was stabled, mounted her with Ordon in their sights, and away they were.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Seven**

"It's just for a few more days," said Link through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"I know that, but they need to hurry and be over," replied an agitated Midna. "I can't wait to be out of here. It wouldn't be so bad if everyone didn't hate me…"

"They don't _hate_ you," said Link reassuringly. "They just don't understand you like I do."

"They look at me like I'm something you should have to pay money to see. I realize I look different, but if you'll recall my people are descended from Hylians."

"I thought you said it was the Dark Interlopers that the Twili came from."

"It was the Dark Interlopers, but they were still Hylians. And for the Goddesses sakes, Link," she added, "shut your mouth when you eat. That's disgusting!"

"Sorry," said Link. "Listen, if you can just hold out a couple more days it'll all be over and we don't ever have to come back here again."

"Link…" Midna's look was pleading.

"What? You said yourself that you couldn't wait to be gone. Once we're back at the castle we can leave this place forever."

"Link, I'm sorry I acted like that, I shouldn't have, and I know that. It's just…everything here is normal for you. This is your home, everyone here knows you, everyone here _likes_ you…that's not how it is for me. For one thing, it's too damn bright, but this is the world of Light so that can't really be helped, but more than that, I can't go anywhere by myself without getting weird looks. The only time anyone treats me kindly is when I'm with you, and that's just because they don't want to upset you. And that Ilia…"

"What about her?"

"She hates me. I mean, she absolutely hates me more than anyone could ever hate anything! It would be one thing if I'd done something to her, but I haven't!"

"Well…" Link shifted in his chair, "actually, you sort of have."

"Is that right? Well please, Hero, enlighten me."

"Well…you see…I fell in love with you during our adventure, and when that happened she lost hope of there ever being more between her and myself. After you shattered the mirror, she felt like she'd gotten a second chance because you weren't around anymore, but then Zelda came along and told me there was a way to find you again. So I don't doubt she hates Zelda too, because she told me how to find you, but she especially hates you, I think, because she blames you for me falling for you before, so in a convoluted sort of way you've crushed her dreams twice."

"You think that's it, huh?" she said with a scowl.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I could be wrong, but I don't think so. She used to tear me up one side and down the other if Epona so much as got a scratch mark on her hoof, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Maybe I'll try to talk to her…not that it will do much good," she said after a slight pause.

"You can try. She's probably at Ordona's spring," Link replied.

"Yeah, I think I will give it a try. It's not like I could make her hate me any more than she already does, anyhow."

"I guess that's true, but how about you finish your dinner before you go? No sense in having it out with someone on an empty stomach."

"You have a point…oh, and Link," she looked up at him with a coy look on her face. "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Eight**

As Midna made her way to the spirit spring, she tried to think of everything she would say to Ilia. Unfortunately, all she could think about was how she secretly wished Link had gone to the Twilight Realm with her instead of her coming here. _Oh well_, she thought, _it's too late now_. It was then that she arrived at the spring, and sure enough, there was Ilia, sitting on the sand as the water lapped at her toes.

"Ilia," said Midna, in the kindest voice she could muster. Ilia turned to look, and a horrid scowl crossed her face.

"What do _you_ want?" she spat.

"I wanted to speak with you. I know that you hate me, and I understand why. I just thought perhaps if you just let me have it all at once then maybe we could work this out. I harbor no ill will towards you, Ilia. I want you to know that before this goes any further." With that she sat down gingerly next to Ilia on the sand. The two of them sat in silence for several minutes, Midna watching Ilia and Ilia with her eyes to the ground.

"Why did you come here?" she said at last.

"I just told you," said Midna, trying to hide her irritation. "I wanted to try to resolve this conflict between us."

"That's not what I meant," she shook her head, and Midna thought she could see tears welling up in the corners of Ilia's eyes. "I mean why did you come here, to the world of Light? Why didn't you just go back to the Twilight Realm where you belong?"

"Well…truth be told, I did. I suppose you already know that, though."

"Link was miserable…" said Ilia, her voice beginning to shake. "I tried everything to cheer him up. Nothing I did seemed to work. I mean, maybe it did at first but then you'd blink and there he'd be with a storm cloud over his head again."

"Do you know why he was so miserable?" she asked, trying to remain calm and collected.

"It was because of _you!_" Ilia spat. "He never would say anything to anyone else, but I got him. There was a day that I got him here and I forced him to spill. He said something about a 'Midna', and I said 'what's a Midna' and he said 'she's not a what, she's a who'. And then he showed me this little piece of glass that he said was a tear, _your_ tear in fact…and I thought maybe he'd try to move on then, after he'd gotten it all out…but then Zelda showed up and ruined everything. He left with her, and then he came back, but then here you are."

"That was quite a mouthful," said Midna, and where aggravation had been moments before, now pity was. "Do you feel any better now that you've gotten that out?"

"No," said Ilia sulkily, "because you're still here. It isn't fair, I've done so much for him for so long. I've taken care of his horse, I've been there when no one else was, I've loved him for so long, and then here you come out of nowhere and just steal him like that."

"Ilia, listen to me," Midna was now on the verge of tears herself. "I know this is hard for you. I know because I've been there myself. When I did go back to my own world, I was miserable. I was supposed to be a princess and make decisions and be important and all that but I hardly ever left my private quarters. It was like…"

"The candle had gone out," Ilia finished. They both looked at each other for a moment as understanding spread across their minds.

"Exactly," said Midna, "and when I found out there was a way to find him again, I knew I had to do whatever I could. And when I finally did see him again, after all that time…I can't describe how that felt. There aren't the words in Hylian or Twili to explain it."

"You really love him, don't you," Ilia said, no longer able to hold back the tears that had been trying to escape for so long.

"Yes, I do. I would go to the ends of all the worlds for him if I had to. I know you would too, but everything happens for a reason. You must let him live out his life his own way. I'm sorry I had to be the one to crush your dreams, Ilia. You have every right to hate me, and honestly, I would expect no less. I would do the same if I were in your place."

"No…I don't hate you, I just…" tears began to flow like rivers from her eyes. "Make sure he stays happy." With that she flung herself into Midna's arms. The two of them sat there, for how long, neither could say. Time had left the spirit spring; it could have been an eternity. There they sat, tight in each other's arms, and though they came from different worlds, their tears ran together as one.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Nine**

All of Hyrule was gathered at Hyrule Castle. Everyone was buzzing over the news: the Hero was getting married today, and to an outsider, no less. Some met it with jubilation, for who could withhold joy at the thought of the Hero taking a wife? Others thought it a scandal. A human marry a Twili? Still others thought of it as a political move: with the Hero married to the Twilight Princess, Hyrule would have influence in the Twilight Realm as well. Link, however, thought of today only as the happiest day of his life.

"You're ready, excellent," said Zelda. "I was wondering. Midna still has preparation to do, so I thought I would take this time to ask you about a very serious matter."

"I'm not sure I like the way you said that, and is this really necessary? Why can't I just wear my Hero's clothes? That's what everyone would identify with most." The clothes he had had picked out today were very similar to his Hero's clothes, except that they were white with gold trim and lacked all the effects of a hero, such as his gauntlets and chain shirt. He also had no hat, but he was fine with that. He just felt odd in something so…kingly.

"Of course it's necessary. You're a hero marrying a princess, so you need to look the part. Conveniently enough, that was along the lines of what I wanted to speak to you about. Midna brought something to my attention earlier that hadn't crossed my mind. She is the Twilight Princess, and soon you will be her husband. Do you know what this means?"

"That…I'll…be married?" Link hesitated. He wasn't quite sure where she was going with this.

"It means," she said, "that you will, by default, become the King of Twilight. So my question to you is this: will you accept that responsibility and leave Hyrule to serve as king of the Twilight Realm, or will you relinquish the crown and allow someone else to rule?"

"I…I don't know. That hadn't occurred to me either." He bit his lip for a moment as he thought. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I think I'd rather worry about that once I'm actually married. I am a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Understandable. Just be sure to keep that in mind. The Twilight Realm has been without a monarch for over a year now. Imagine if that were the case for Hyrule."

"Yeah, I know…I'll figure something out."

"Oh, and Link," she added as she walked out the door. "Congratulations."

Everyone was waiting anxiously for what was to come. They had all made their way to the throne room, where waited Princess Zelda and Link. The room had been decorated with banners, some white and gold and others black and green, to signify the union of light and shadow. There was also an orchestra (which until now Link never knew existed) playing a sort of processional. After everyone was seated, the orchestra cut off and Zelda got to her feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Gorons, Zoras, countrymen, and friends, we are gathered here on this day to witness a most truly historic and glorious event. On this day, Link, the Hero of Hyrule, will be joined before us and the goddesses in holy matrimony with Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm. This has never happened in the history of our world. Never has a human been united with a Twili. However, I know Midna, she is near and dear to me, and I know that it is the will of the goddesses that the love shared by these two individuals should be no other way. Would everyone please rise," and with that, she signaled to the conductor, who led the orchestra in a regal sounding march.

It was then that Link saw his bride-to-be. It was obvious to him now why she had taken so long getting ready. She was more beautiful now than he had ever seen her before. Her fiery hair was curled, and was laced with what appeared to be diamonds. Also, her usual gown had been replaced by one of white, with gold markings very similar to those that covered her own skin. To complete the ensemble, she wore a silver coronet, embossed with a gold Triforce symbol. As she made her way up the aisle towards the throne, some people beamed at her, while others whispered to those seated around them. However, no one could help but stare at her. Finally, she reached the throne, and turned to face her soon to be husband. At this point, the onlookers were once again seated.

"Hyrule has gone through dark and arduous times in recent history," Zelda began. "However, today we may take a break from the troubles of the world and rejoice as we share the happiness of these two. Although they come from very different walks of life, today they will begin a new path together. They will be together to care through each other's darkest hours and to share in each other's most joyous moments. Though we talk amongst ourselves of humans and Twili, Love knows of no such things. Though you and I see the Hero of Hyrule and the Twilight Princess, all Love sees here is a man and a woman who each put the other first in their life. We will now hear them each profess their love for the other. You may proceed."

"Link," Midna said as she searched through his eyes. "I am the Twilight Princess, but for you I would sacrifice it all. If it were your wish, I would never return to the Twilight Realm, and I would be happy for it because I love you." Those in the crowd who before had thought unkind thoughts of Midna now sat open-mouthed with tears in their eyes.

"Very well said, Midna," said Zelda. "Now, Link, let us hear your profession of love."

"Midna," he said, his voice shaking and tears begging to well up in his eyes. "I am the Hero of Hyrule, because I have risked my life time and again to save the world from evil. Now I say to you, I will be there to save you if you are ever in trouble, and if to save you I should have to sacrifice my life, I would give it without a second thought because I love you." By now there wasn't a dry eye in the hall. Even Zelda was fighting back tears.

"Most truly have we seen Love in its purest form," Zelda said while doing her best not to choke on her own tears. "Now, as a symbol of their union, Link and Midna will now light the Unity Candle."

Link and Midna made their way to the side where the Unity Candle sat flanked by two regular candles. They smiled at each other as they each took a candle in hand.

"The candles you hold now stand as a symbol of the two of you as individuals. You will now join the flames together and light the Unity Candle as one, signifying your union, as the two of you are now two halves of one whole."

All of a sudden, the throne room went pitch black, and thunder shook the castle. Several people screamed, and it soon became clear why. High in the air, wreathed in flames, was a figure that looked remarkably like…

"Ganondorf!" exclaimed Link, Midna, and Zelda in perfect unison.

"This is impossible," said Zelda, frantically. "You killed him, Link. I watched you do it. You ran the Sword of the Sages through his heart!"

"I know that, but obviously it didn't do the trick. There he is! But something about him looks different…"

"Pathetic worms!" cried Ganondorf from his place high above the throne. "You thought you had ended me? I thought you had learned by now that I can't be defeated. Try as you might, you will never overcome me. The Hero of Time couldn't destroy me, only slow me down. The same goes for you. This world will be mine, and now I have become unstoppable. My power was great before, but I have found new power, far greater and more terrible than you could ever have imagined!"

"We'll see about that," said Link as he drew the Master Sword, ready to send its blade straight through Ganondorf's chest.

"Don't even bother," Ganondorf said. "That sword is like a butter knife compared to me. Now, get out of my way! HYAAAAH!" He waved a hand in Link's direction and a wave of dark magic crashed into him with such force that he was flung against the far wall. Midna was not lucky enough to escape the blast, either. She joined Link on the floor in a heap.

"Now, Zelda, I – what? Where has she gone? Well, no matter. You all serve me now. I, the great Ganondorf, am the new king of Hyrule. Now all of you bow to me or die!" With that, no one hesitated to bow. Zelda was nowhere to be found, and Link and Midna were unconscious. With Zelda gone, Link and Midna incapacitated, and the people bent to Ganondorf's will, a dark cloud of evil fell upon the land.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Ten**

"Link!" Midna shouted. "Link! Wake up! Something terrible has happened!" Link opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. He had had the most bizarre dream; that he and Midna were getting married but then Ganondorf had shown up and ruined everything. _This had better be good_, he thought. _I was sleeping_. He made to ask her what she wanted, but found that he could no longer speak. Just then his vision came back into focus and he jumped with the shock of what he saw.

"Yes, I thought that's how you might react. I'll bet you thought that was a dream, didn't you? Well, it wasn't, it was real. Our wedding…it's all ruined. It's all ruined, and on top of everything else, look at us!" It was Midna, but not the Midna he had just been about to marry. Before him stood the Midna he had fallen in love with to begin with, a diminutive little imp. This time, though, she did not look mischievous in the least, rather panicked and very much unlike herself.

"That's right, I'm an ugly little imp again. So guess what that means. That's right, you're a wolf again. Link, what are we going to do? I don't have the Fused Shadows anymore. Those are locked in the vaults of the Palace of Twilight. You're a wolf, so you can't speak, and Zelda's nowhere to be found. We've got to find a way to change back, but I don't know how. I don't even know where we are!"

_Don't worry_, he thought (since that was all he could do). _Everything will be alright. We'll figure it out_. He nuzzled her to convey the message, and she seemed to understand.

"I wish I could turn into a wolf," she said as she petted him, moving to scratch behind his ears. "At least then we could both be wolves together."

"There is a way," said a voice from somewhere nearby. It sounded strangely familiar. "We must hurry though, if we're going to escape. The guard will be by any minute." The voice's owner stepped into the light to reveal a man in a tight-fitting leather body suit, with the Sheikah symbol of the Eye of Truth on the front. He also wore a cowl that showed only his eyes and several locks of blond hair that stuck out the front.

"Um…who are you supposed to be?" Midna asked in a snarky, very Midna-esque way. She wasn't in a very trusting mood, and judging by Link's growl, neither was he.

"I am Sheik, one of the last surviving members of the Sheikah. I can help you achieve that which you desire, Twilight Princess. You and the Hero wish to regain your true forms, and I can help you do that, but you must swear that once it has been done you will help me destroy Ganondorf and bring peace to Hyrule once again."

"Well of course. Hyrule is my home now, too, so of course I'll do everything I can."

"Excellent," replied Sheik. "Now we just have to get out of here. That window will make a fine escape route."

"Yes it will," said Midna. "I'm not sure why they thought locking us in a tower would be better than the actual jail cells…I guess because where I broke Link out last time, they assumed it was tight enough security. Oh well, let's go." With that, she mounted Link for the first time in a very long time, and together Sheik and the wolf and rider duo jumped out of the open window, skidded down the sloping roof, and finally landed in the western courtyard.

"Come on," said Sheik. "We don't have much time before they realize we're gone. Telma's bar is the safest place for us right now. I'll explain things there." They set off for Castle Town, but Midna stopped them.

"Wait," she said. "Won't people be frightened if there's a wolf traipsing through the city?"

"No one will know," answered Sheik. "People are too afraid to leave their homes. They'll never know anyone was on the streets at all today. Let's go, hurry."

Once at Telma's bar, they were able to think. Telma knew that Link could turn into a wolf, so she only jumped a little at the sight of him when they came in the door. Being the welcoming and comforting woman she was, Telma provided them with a meal free of charge.

"I'm just glad I could help," she said as she brought out a bowl of steaming hot soup for Sheik and Midna each. "There aren't enough people in the world like you who'll step up when things get bad. I'm so sorry about what happened to you, honey," she said, addressing Midna. "You'll get turned back, though, I know it. So will you," she said to Link. "And once you do, Ganondorf had better watch his step. Here you go, honey. You ought to feel lucky, though. I don't ever let that go for free." Next to Midna's seat she set a plate of meat on the floor, which Link accepted. _I'm not human anymore_, he thought, _so I don't have to worry about manners. Hehehehe…._and so, he began to eat vehemently

"Now, what do we do?" Midna said to Sheik, who had just taken a spoonful of his soup.

"Onions…not too bad…" he said to his spoon.

"Are you listening to me?" she snapped. "I _said_ –"

"I know what you said," interrupted Sheik. "I'm trying to think of the best course of action, and I think I know what we'll have to do. Link has been transformed by darkness, so what we need is light. Not just any light, though. It has to be focused, infused with magic, sort of like your Fused Shadows."

"Alright, well where do we find fused light?" asked Midna. If Sheik knew a way to turn them back, the sooner they got started on their quest, the better.

"Do you know the story of the Hero of Time?" asked Sheik. What this had to do with the task at hand, Midna could never have guessed, but knowing no better course of action, she decided to go along with it.

"No, I haven't. Enlighten me."

"Somewhere around a hundred years ago, when the Hero of Time quested to save Hyrule from Ganondorf, he was tasked with awakening the seven Sages. Together they would use their powers to seal Ganondorf in the void. Each time he would awaken a Sage, he would receive a medallion. These medallions housed the power of their respective Sage, and each would add their power to the Hero. These medallions still survive today, although not in their original forms. Hyrule was once a much smaller world than it is now, but the Fire Medallion became the rest of the world you see around you. The Forest Medallion became the life that inhabits that world. The Water Medallion and the Shadow Medallion were used in tandem to create your world, the Twilight Realm. The Spirit Medallion became the sense of order that filled the worlds, and finally the Light Medallion became the Light Spirits of Hyrule. In order to restore Link to his proper form, I'm afraid we will have to recover the Light Medallion."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, should it?" said Midna eagerly. "All we'd have to do is visit each of the Light Spirits and then they'd give Link some of their power!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," said Sheik gravely. "We will have to reassemble the Light Medallion, and to do that we will first need its pieces. The Medallion separated into four parts, one for each Light Spirit, and in fact _became_ the Light Spirits. If we are to recover the Medallion, we will first have to sacrifice this world to shadow."

"Well, that does change things, doesn't it…" said Midna, and her brow furrowed. "Well, that really doesn't sound that bad to me. I mean, I'm originally a being of shadow anyhow, so I'll do alright. Link should be okay too, since he turned into a wolf the first time he entered the Twilight. You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about. Come to think of it, we might all be in danger, if this is Ganondorf's darkness."

"I know this," said Sheik as he stared into his bowl, "but it's the only chance we have, I'm afraid. Without a Hero, we have no chance at all."

"I guess that's true…Alright, then, where do we start?"

"I think the best place to start would be Lanayru's shrine at Lake Hylia. It's closest to Castle Town."

"Sounds good to me," said Midna. "What do you think about that, Link?" He wagged his tail enthusiastically. _The sooner we can get the Light Medallion, the better,_ he thought. _I'm tired of being stuck as a wolf_.

"Very well," said Sheik. "Let's get going." Sheik rose to his feet and Midna straddled Link's back. Together the trio made their way out of Telma's bar and then made their way towards the field.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Sheik," Midna said as they crossed the bridge from Castle Town to Hyrule field, "what are you going to do about getting there? I can warp Link to the lake but what about you?"

"I have a horse," he said, and gave a high-pitched whistle. Just then, a white horse came sauntering out seemingly from nowhere, and stopped next to him. "This is Maewen. I believe perhaps you have met."

"That's Zelda's horse! What are you doing with Zelda's horse?"

"The Sheikah are the guardians of the royal family. The princess trusts me with Maewen, so there is no need to worry."

"Well…ok, let's get going then." Sheik mounted Maewen, and together the three of them made their way to Lake Hylia.

Night had fallen by the time they reached their destination, but they had no time to spare.

"We can rest once we've seen Lanayru," Sheik said as he dismounted Maewen. He started to head towards the spirit shrine, but Midna stopped him.

"Sheik," she began, "what will we need to do to convince Lanayru to give us his piece of the Medallion? Surely it won't be as easy as just going in and asking for it."

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to see when we get there, but I may be able to convince him. I just don't know."

As they entered the spirit shrine, they were met by a terrible sight. There in the spirit shrine was Lanayru, out in the open, but instead of shining brilliantly as he had done in the past, he flickered in and out of sight like a candle flame as it is about to die. Beneath him, the water of his shrine was a dark, murky purple.

"Be gone," he said as they entered. "I shall have no more of the likes of you."

"We aren't here to cause trouble," said Midna. "You remember us, don't you, Link and I? We came here before when your light had been stolen. You remember, don't you?"

"I do," he replied, "but I cannot allow anyone to enter here again. My spring has been poisoned, and monsters stand guard to prevent anyone from restoring my power. I cannot even trust the likes of you. You may be minions of the King of Evil sent to trick me and destroy me. If it is so, do so now and waste no more time."

"Let me handle this," said Sheik to Midna. "I have an idea. It may not work, but I can try." He turned then to Lanayru. "_Oh mauru um puaersu Lanayru, nue vaisums goveimre soi cherix. Nue ataitums soi teusho to ul Mentaeliu to Leux. Nue ciu goveimums im ul numbru toe Gena Roila um tu to Hyrul._"*

"What do you think he said?" Midna whispered to Link, who had cocked his head to the side in befuddlement. Whatever Sheik was doing, he'd better be sure about it.

"Thou speakest Ancient Hylian, I am impressed," said Lanayru. "Very few retain the ways of the ancients. Very well, thou hast earned my trust. At the source of this river, thou and thy companions will find the monsters of which I spoke. If the three of able to destroy them, you will be able to restore my spring and my power. If you have strength and courage, depart and make haste."

As the trio made their way up Zora's River, they could see the dark cloud of evil over Castle Town spreading across Hyrule. _It's a strange sight_, Link thought, _to see that dark patch surrounded by sunlight…but then, I guess I've seen a hell of a lot stranger things than that_. When they finally reached Zora's Domain, they were horrified by what they saw.

Before them lay the bodies of countless Zora, wantonly slaughtered. All around them, Zoras lay dead at their feet. Whoever or whatever had killed these people had done so for no other reason than for enjoyment. As the three of them made their way towards the slope that would lead them to the throne room of Zora's Domain, the despair lifted a bit with the sight of Prince Ralis.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he said frantically. He was injured badly, and was barely able to walk.

"It's alright," said Sheik. "We are friends, and servants of the kingdom of Hyrule, the _true_ kingdom, not the false king Ganondorf. We have come to cleanse the water here and restore Lanayru's shrine."

"You are either very brave or very foolish," said Ralis, a catch in his breathing. "The monsters that guard the throne room have all but obliterated my people. Some escape, but most were slaughtered. I have no idea how I was not the first one killed, but somehow, by the Goddesses' grace, I have survived, although for how much longer I can do so, I cannot say."

"Link, Midna," Sheik said, "you two go on ahead to the throne room. I will stay here and help the Prince. I am confident that whatever lies in wait for you, you will be able to handle without me. You have faced far worse on your own."

"Alright then," said Midna. "We'll try to hurry, and then we can take Ralis to Lanayru's spring. After Lanayru gives us his power we should take him to Kakariko to see Renado, just to be sure."

"I agree," said Sheik. "Now go, I'm not sure how much longer he can hold on, nor do I know how much I can help him."

"Got it," she said with authority. Link nodded his head in response as well. "Come on, Link. Let's get up there and show these losers who's boss."

Once they had made the familiar climb up to the throne room, they were met by a gruesome, but not unexpected, sight. More Zoras lay dead, and around the edges of the throne room pool stood monsters that neither Link nor Midna had ever seen before. They reminded them of Zant's shadow beasts in a way, but these were Ganondorf's minions, and as such they were much, much worse. They looked like tall humans, standing around seven feet tall, but as if they had burned to death and been mummified simultaneously. Their blackened skin was stretched tight over their bones and long, sinewy muscles. The area around their nails was receded to give the appearance of claws on their hands and feet, and their spines stuck out grotesquely under the skin of their hunching backs. What topped off their horrific appearance was their heads, bald and elongated. They had no identifiable nose beneath their small, beady black eyes, and their elongated jaws housed a mouthful of sharp, jagged, and crooked teeth.

"What are these things?" said Midna aloud, to no one in particular. "They look like they've already died. Well, let's – EEEEEAAAAAAGH!" Just then, one of the creatures swung its long, black arm and sent her flying off Link's back into a wall. Seeing this, Link went into an animalistic fury. He bared his teeth, growled, and then pounced onto one of the creatures, and within seconds had bitten its throat out. It fell to the ground, black, oily blood welling out from under its corpse-like chin. One by one Link slaughtered the monsters as only a beast could, reveling in their bloodshed. For a moment he forgot he was anything _but_ a beast, until he saw Midna's crumpled form. He rushed to her side and nudged her with his muzzle until she opened her eyes.

"Wha…oh, Link, I guess you took care of those guys on your own then, huh? They really pack a punch if you leave your guard down." She got to her feet with difficulty, and the slowly floated up to take her seat on Link's back once again. "Link, look!" she said with sudden enthusiasm that belied her fatigue. "Now that those things are gone, the water is returning to normal!" Link wagged his tail vigorously with satisfaction. "Now let's go tell Sheik so we can Ralis some help."

Back at the spirit shrine, Ralis's wounds had healed drastically from when they had encountered him at Zora's Domain. The healing properties of the spirit spring were incredible, Link though, as he watched gashed and bruises fade before his eyes.

"You should still go and let Renado look you over," said Sheik after most of Ralis's wounds had healed. "I think you're fine, but you should still go as a precaution."

"Yes, I think you're right," Ralis replied. "I'll see if I can find any surviving Zora's on my way there. Good luck with your quest, too." With that, he left the trio alone with Lanayru, who shone with familiar light.

"Well done, young ones. You were able to return my spring to normal. Now, it is the Light Medallion you seek, is it not?"

"Yes," said Sheik. "I believe that with the Light Medallion restored, our Hero can return to his true form and repel the darkness that threatens our world."

"It is not an easy thing to do. You are aware of the repercussions of this decision, do you not?" His gaze pierced them like a spear.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Sheik. "With your piece of the Light Medallion in hand, darkness will be able to pervade the land without a Light Spirit to repel it."

"Well," said Midna, "it's like I said before: I'm at an advantage. I came from shadow, so hopefully it won't affect me like it might you."

"We can only hope," said Sheik. "Lanayru, have you made your decision? Will you sacrifice your light in order to restore the Hero to his true form?"

"It is with a heavy heart," replied Lanayru, "but yes. I know it is for the greater good. Although this land will be cast in darkness, I know that light will soon cut through the dark cloud once more. Take this, Hero, and may it aid you on your quest to save this world." Lanayru began to shine brighter than ever before, so brightly, in fact, that none of them could see anything in the shrine. After a moment of this, the light vanished, and in Lanayru's place was one quarter of a golden disc.

"Capital!" exclaimed Sheik. "We have our first piece of the Light Medallion."

"That's great," said Midna in agreement, as Link wagged his tail, "but where do we go from here?"

"Here is what I think we should do, and if you think you have a better idea, please feel free to step in. I think we should head to Kakariko and have everyone there relocate to Ordon. The reason for this is that once the world is covered in Ganondorf's darkness, they will be as far away from his castle as they can be, and he will likely overlook their presence. Then we get Eldin's part of the medallion, then Faron's and then finally Ordona's, at which point everyone will be in Ordon, far away from Ganondorf."

"That sounds like a great plan," said Midna. "I just hope it works." She scratched Link behind the ears, who wagged his tail appreciatively. "Well, I don't guess we have any time to waste, have we? Let's get a move on." Midna mounted Link, Sheik mounted Maewen, and together they set off towards Kakariko.

* * *

*"Oh great and powerful Lanayru, we come to ask your blessing. We need your part of the Light Medallion. We ask this in the name of the Royal Family and all of Hyrule."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Twelve**

The journey was long, but after a time the trio arrived at what was now Kakariko City. It was strange to Link to see Kakariko like this. Just a year ago it had been a small village. As they entered the gates to Kakariko, they were met by a group of Gorons who stood between the gate and the rest of the city.

"Turn back, strangers," said the biggest Goron, who evidently was the leader of the group. "We cannot afford to allow anyone else into the city. Already we have done so and now the city is overrun with monsters. Nearly all of the children have been taken by the foul beasts, and several men have died trying to rescue them."

"Listen," said Midna, "we aren't here to cause trouble. We came to see Eldin, but if it's monster trouble you're having, I think we can help."

"How can you be of any help? You're just a little thing, you couldn't possibly do anything. This young man seems fit, but he's only one man."

"What she says is true," replied Sheik, "and I would suggest you treat her with a bit more respect. This is the Twilight Princess, you know, the woman who was about to marry the Hero. In fact, the Hero is here too. He was transformed into this wolf, and she into an imp. At any rate, she speaks the truth. We recently liberated Zora's Domain from Ganondorf's minions."

"Well…" said the lead Goron, "I suppose if you want to try, you can, and you aren't from this city so I don't have to feel responsible if something goes wrong. Alright then, go ahead." The Gorons moved aside to allow the trio passage into Kakariko City.

"Where have they taken the children?" asked Sheik.

"My scouts have said they last saw one of the beasts skulking around the trail to Death Mountain. It wouldn't surprise me either. Most of us Gorons live in the city now, so the mountain would be the perfect place for them to take the children."

"Thank you," said Sheik. "We will bring them home and destroy the monsters that plague you." Without any more delay, the trio started on the trail up Death Mountain.

"Jeez," said an exasperated Midna once they were out of earshot, "how many monkeys do you have to sell to get into this city?"

"Their xenophobia is understandable," replied Sheik. "In these dark times, it's difficult to trust anyone unfamiliar. I wish I could understand Ganondorf's method this time. The other times he's tried to take over Hyrule, it was planned and thought out, and there was a reason for the things he did. This time it seems as if he's doing things just to be doing them."

"I couldn't tell you," said Midna, "but I think we're getting close to wherever those things are. It's starting to smell like death and the inside of Link's boots." Sure enough, as they reached the height of the trail, they could see a group of the same monsters as what had been at Zora's Domain. In the center of the open area below them, they could see the children of Kakariko City locked in small makeshift cages.

"We've got to get down there and free those kids," said Midna, "but how do we do that without alerting the monsters? It would be so much better if we could get them away from the kids so that they don't get hurt during the fight."

"You're right," said Sheik. "Wait, Midna, can you still use your Twili magic in the world of Light?"

"Yeah, otherwise Link and I would never have been able to thaw out Zora's Domain when it was frozen, or fix the Bridge of Eldin."

"Well," said Sheik, "I have an idea. Link and I can take on the monsters, and with them distracted you can sneak in and get the children out of there one way or another."

"Alright, well, on your mark then," she said, and then turned her eyes back to the scene below.

"Link," Sheik said, addressing the wolf, "we need to sneak down there and get those things' attention as far away from the children as possible. Do you understand?" Link nodded his head and his eyes flashed with beastly ferocity.

"Ok then, let's go." Together, they dropped down into the open area as silently as they could. Sheik crouched down and together he and Link padded around the perimeter of the area until they were against the wall that separated this area from the hot spring below. Meanwhile, Midna floated through the shadows to where the children's cages sat on the other side of the area.

"Shhh," she urged as one child started to scream when she revealed her presence. "Be quiet, I'm going to get you all out of here." Just then they heard what sounded like a woman's scream from the direction in which Sheik and Link stood. The monsters had clearly heard it too, as each of their black, misshapen heads wheeled around to face the direction from which the sound had come.

"Get ready," Sheik said to Link under his breath. He then crouched into a ready position and drew a dagger, and Link readied himself for the pounce. "On three, ready? One, two –" but Link had already pounced. With feral eagerness, he sunk his teeth deep into one of the beasts' leathery black skin, puncturing the trachea and the esophagus in one bite. It fell to the ground with a thud, and the same black blood that covered Link's muzzle ran out of the wound at its throat. In the split second that the other monsters stood transfixed by what had happened, Sheik leapt into the air and spun to land on one of the beasts shoulders. He sunk his blade into the beast's neck and tore a deep gash across its throat. Unfortunately for him, another one of the foul things seized him from behind and flung him hard into the nearby wall.

"Come on," said Midna on the other side of what was now the battlefield. She focused her energy, and with a small burst of Twili magic, the bars of the children's cages disintegrated. "We have to hurry," she said. "Move it!" With the monsters distracted, she led the children one by one up to the trail to safety.

Link wheeled around to where the beast that had attacked Sheik stood, and proceed to do to it what he had done to its comrade. One by one the beasts fell as Link's feral rage escalated. Once all the monsters lay dead, he let out a long howl. He ran over to where Sheik lay, nudged him with his muzzle, and after a moment he finally came to.

"I guess there isn't much point in anyone else fighting, huh," he said with a halfhearted chuckle. "You seem to be able to handle it on your own. Come on, let's get these kids back home." With the slightest bit of difficulty, he rose to his feet, and together they reunited with Midna and the rest of the children, and then proceeded back down the trail towards the city.

One they had returned, the children immediately started running home.

"Ungrateful snots," said a perturbed Midna. "They didn't even bother to say thank you. Maybe we should've left them to those things. Oh well, let's just go to the spirit spring and get the next part of the medallion."

"Not so fast," said Sheik. "We still need to convince Renado to relocate to Ordon. I have a feeling he will be reluctant to agree, but then again, he will want to keep his people safe." They made their way towards Renado's sanctuary, which was located conveniently next to the spirit spring, and when they arrived they found him standing outside.

"Renado," said Sheik, "we have something to discuss with you."

"I know this," he replied. "The Zora prince told me you were coming, although he did not tell me what you wanted to speak with me about."

"It's about the people of your city," Sheik began. "You see, in order to return Link to his proper form, we need the pieces of the Light Medallion, but in order to obtain them, the Light Spirits must sacrifice their power. You must relocate your people to Ordon as soon as possible, because without Eldin here to fight off the encroaching darkness, this city and its people will be in much greater danger than they already are."

"If that is the case, why not leave the Light Spirits to fight off the darkness?" replied Renado.

"The benefits outweigh the risks," said Sheik. "With the Light Spirits here, the darkness will not spread, but Ganondorf will still control this world. With the Light Spirits gone, the darkness will consume Hyrule, but Link will be restored to his true form and so will be restored our only chance at driving Ganondorf from this world once more."

"I see," said Renado. "Your words hold reason. As much as it pains me, I will have my people move to Ordon as you wish. Perhaps we will be safer there, perhaps not. Either way, it will at least buy us time. Go now, continue your quest. I hope to see you again one day, when this is over."

"We will see each other again," said Sheik. "I promise."

"Yeah, everything will be alright. We'll have Link back, so how could everything not turn out alright, right?" said Midna.

"It is good to have that kind of hope, Your Highness," said Renado with a smile. "Perhaps I can instill that hope in my people."

"Thanks, but how did you –"

"Know you were the Twilight Princess?" Renado finished her question for her. "Let's just say I have a gift for knowing what's important. Now hurry, you haven't got time to waste. You must save our world."

"He's right," said Sheik. "We have no time to lose. Let's get the next piece of the medallion." Together they walked over to Eldin's spring which was nearby. As they approached, he revealed himself to them.

"So, we meet again," said Eldin. "The Hero, once again transformed into a blue-eyed beast, and the Twilight Princess, in an altered form as well. What is it you seek from me?"

"_Oh mauru um puaersu Eldin, nue vaisums eix goveimre soi cherix. Nue ataitums teir plux teushoi to ul Mentaeliu to Leux, um seu mantet ul doilu. Varug, niu axudet_."*

"You speak Ancient Hylian, impressive," said Eldin. "Very few maintain such practice. You have demonstrated your courage by destroying Ganondorf's minions, and you have proven your loyalty by returning the children home. Very well, I will grant you that which you seek. Take it, and may its power be added to yours." As with Lanayru, Eldin shone brighter than the sun for a moment before condensing into the second of the four piece of the Light Medallion.

"Great, now we have two out of four," said Midna. "Let's get moving so we can get Faron and Ordona's parts too."

"Not so fast," said Sheik. "We need to wait until the people of Kakariko are ready to travel. Hopefully it won't be too much longer. This place will soon be in danger. Look, you can see the dark cloud coming this way as we speak."

"So you want to just stay here, then, until they're ready to go?" she said, looking appalled at the thought.

"Yes," answer Sheik. "Actually, I don't think we'll need to wait much longer. Here comes Renado." Sure enough, there was Renado hurrying towards the group.

"I have alerted my people to the situation. In one hour we will leave for Ordon. I don't believe the darkness will have reached us by then, so we should be ok. You can go on ahead if you wish."

"It would be best for us if we did," said Midna. "We really need to get Link back to normal."

"But if you would feel better," interjected Sheik, "we will wait to leave with you."

"It is no problem," said Renado. "We will be fine. Go on ahead and restore the Hero that this world so desperately needs."

"You got it!" shouted Midna with delight, partly because they would soon be on their way to the next part of the Light Medallion, and also partly due to her small victory over Sheik.

"Very well," said Sheik, only slightly irritated. "We shall see you in Ordon." He turned to Link and Midna. "Come on you two, let's get a move on," and so the trio was again on the move.

"Hehehe…pathetic fools," chuckled Ganondorf to himself. As he gazed into the mirror in front of him, he could see the three heroes darting across the field. "Do they honestly believe they can stop me this time? Well, they can try, but it will do them no good. With my new power, I am unstoppable. Very well, then, return your Hero to his proper form. Let him face me," he turned and strode over to a chest, which he opened. He gazed down at its contents. "Let the games begin. Hahahaha!"

* * *

*"Oh great and powerful Eldin, we come to ask your blessing. We need three more pieces of the Light Medallion, and you hold the second one. Please help us."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter 13**

As the sun set and the far-off wolf let out its familiar howl at the rising of the moon, the trio finally arrived at the path to the Faron Woods. The woods were strange at night, filled with unnerving silence.

"He's still at this?" said Midna under her breath. As they neared the trail from the Faron Woods to Ordon, they could see the fire outside Coro's lantern oil shop burning persistently. "I wonder if he ever actually gets any business…"

"Not much," said a voice that made the trio jump, Midna in particular. "It's pretty rare to get anyone who needs lamp oil. No one seems to want to leave Ordon anymore. Can't say that I blame anyone for that, though, not with the way things are now."

"Why do you not seek shelter in the village?" said Sheik. "It would be safer, I think, to be there rather than out here on your own."

"I don't know…" he said. "I've never really thought about it. I've just always lived out here."

"You should go to the village," said Sheik. "Soon, all the inhabitants of Kakariko City will be here as well. The dark cloud of Ganondorf's evil is spreading across this land, and it will be safest in Ordon, far away from his reach."

"I guess you're right," said Coro, "but if you don't mind me asking, why are you here, of all places? Do you plan on hiding from Ganondorf here too?"

"Not exactly," said Sheik, "but it's nothing you should worry yourself with."

"Sheik," Midna interjected, "we really need to get a move on. The more time we spend, the more powerful Ganondorf gets."

"You're right, we need to move," agreed Sheik. "We are on our way to the spirit spring, so if you wish to travel with us, feel free. Once we get there, go on to Ordon. The people there will be welcoming, I'm sure."

"Alright, if you think it's necessary," said Coro. "I can't imagine it could be worse than what happened a year ago, but I don't want to take any chances." Together, the now four of them made their way down the trail that lead to Faron's spring. Once there, they said their goodbyes.

"We will see you again soon," said Sheik.

"Yeah, don't worry," added Midna. "Everything will turn out alright."

"I hope so," said Coro. "I thought we were done with all this bad stuff happening. I guess I'll see you later then." As he continued on the way to Ordon, the trio turned their attention to the spirit spring. Faron presented himself to the heroes, but his light was faint.

"We meet again," he began. "Hero, trapped in the form of a blue-eyed beast. Thou hast a new companion since last we met. What dost thou seek from me?"

"_Oh mauru um puaersu Faron," _said Sheik, "_nue ataitums soi axude. Nue mantums doil teushoi to ul Mentaeliu to Leux. Nue ataitums ul teusho xe seu mantet. Niu axudet, varug, eix e jare to tu e deirnes to Hyrul_."

"I am impressed by your knowledge of the old tongue," said Faron. "Very well, perform a service for me and my piece of the medallion shall be yours."

"What would you have us do?" chimed in Midna. "Whatever it is, we'll do it."

"I had hoped you would say that," said Faron. "Monsters threaten to infiltrate the temple in the north woods. That temple houses the wards on this forest. If they succeed, this place's last defense against the encroaching darkness will be nil. You must stop the foul beasts while there is still time."

"Of course," said Midna. "Whatever it takes, we'll do it. We can't afford to let the wards fall, either, with everyone coming into Ordon."

"You're right, we can't," agreed Sheik. "We should hurry. With any luck we can stop them before they actually enter the temple. Let's go."

After some time, the trio arrived in the Faron Swamp, a low wooded area covered in dense purple fog. Link remembered the last time he had come through here; the fog was so thick he had fainted upon stepping into it.

"We've got to get through the fog," said Midna. "I can help Link jump through the trees, but how will you get across, Sheik? Sheik?" but Sheik did not answer, nor was he anywhere to be found.

"Where'd he get to…oh well. Link, we've got to get across. Follow my lead, and jump where I show you." Slowly but surely Midna guided wolf-Link through the trees. Once on the other side, as they were about to head through the gate to the North Faron Woods, they heard a light thud behind them. Link wheeled around, ready to face his aggressor, when he was met by none other than Sheik.

"How did you…where did you come from?" stammered Midna. "One minute you're gone and now you're here. How did you do that?"

"The Sheikah are traditionally trained in acrobatics," said Sheik. "I used that to my advantage. Now, we should keep moving. We're nearly there." They continued on through the trail towards the forest temple, when sure enough, up ahead they saw a group of the same kind of creatures they had fought at Zora's Domain and on Death Mountain. Their hunched and lanky black forms lurched with purpose towards the path up to the temple, and they were completely oblivious to the presence of any other living things.

"Alright, let's do it," said Midna with authority. They sneaked towards the nasty things, but they were in for a surprise. As Link went for the pounce, one of the beasts wheeled around and slammed its tree-like arm into his midsection, sending him flying backwards.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Midna. "They knew we were coming! How did they know, they can't be that smart!"

"Someone's warned them," said Sheik, as he dove to the right. "Ganondorf, no doubt. I'll bet he's been watching us and wanted to prevent us from making any more progress. Dammit!" With a back flip he barely avoided a blow from another one of the beasts. Just then Link went soaring through the air over Sheik's head and latched himself onto the beast that had just attacked. Sheik then dove at the nearest beast with his blade in hand and sunk it deep into its chest. Seemingly out of desperation, the rest of the beasts charged Sheik and Link, disregarding the safety of their fellows. Together, the mass of bodies went crashing into Trill's potion stall.

"Watch out!" shouted Midna from a distance. "Hey wait, I have an idea! Link, Sheik, get out of there now!" It was not easy to do, as they and the mass of black minions were covered in red potion and lamp oil, and as such it was very difficult to move around.

"Link," shouted Sheik, "you have to trust me!" He caught Link around the middle, behind his front legs, and then turned to the beasts once he had both feet flat on the ground. Link tried to struggle even though he knew he shouldn't, but Sheik kept his hold tight, and then proceeded to charge mass. With incredible skill, Sheik ran up their bodies like a set of stairs, keeping hold of Link the entire time, and then vaulted off the black mass into the air.

"Now!" he shouted as he and Link went sailing into the air. "Whatever your plan is, Midna, do it now!"

"Oh I hope this works," she said to herself as she began charging energy. Luckily for her, as the monsters attempted to chase after Link and Sheik, they kept slipping and falling over their oily bodies. "YAH!" she shouted, and instantly the remains of Trill's potion shop burst into flames. Sheik and Link then realized why Midna wanted them out of the writhing mass of bodies; as the shop remains burned, so did the lamp oil that now coated the ground. The fire began to spread across the oiled ground, and upon seeing this, the monsters tried as hard as they could to flee. Unfortunately for them, the oil on their bodies and the ground caused them to slip and slide, and as soon as one was on its feet, it fell to the ground again. In seconds, the group was engulfed in flames. As Ganondorf's minions burned, Sheik and Link landed on the ground with a thud and lay there for several moments. After several minutes, Ganondorf's minions were nothing more than an oily pile of ash. Finally Sheik spoke.

"Well, Midna, you did it," he said after catching his breath. "Today's victory is all yours. Now let's go get Faron's piece of the light medallion."

"Why don't we get you two cleaned up a bit," suggested Midna. "You two look disgusting. Yes, even you Link," she said as Link hung his tail between his legs. "We may be engaged but I still plan on calling it like I see it, and right now I see a dog with nasty matted hair."

"I can't say I disagree," said Sheik as he got to his feet. "A wash sounds incredible right now."

"Well, let's go then," said Midna. "Sorry, Link, but I don't think I'll be riding you any time soon. I know that must break your heart…" Sheik gave a small chuckle and together they made their way back to Faron's spring.

"I hope you don't mind us using your spring for this," said Sheik once they were back at Faron's spring. "I know this is a sacred place but this was the nearest body of water."

"It is no trouble," said Faron placidly. "Ordona has told me that Link washes his horse in her spring often. Now, you wished of me the power of my light. You realize the gravity of that request, of course."

"Yes," said Sheik. "Without the Light Spirits, darkness will engulf the land. However, it is a necessary sacrifice if we are to regain hope for our world. This forest should still be safe, though, with the wards from the Forest Temple still in place."

"Thou art wise," said Faron. "Very well, I grant to you now my light. May it aid you in your quest." With that, Faron, as the other Light Spirits had, grew tremendously bright, and as soon as it had begun, the light was gone and in its place was the third piece of the Light Medallion.

"Alright," said Midna with satisfaction. "That's three. Now we just need Ordona's piece and we'll be able to restore Link to normal and then he can take on Ganondorf."

"With any luck it will restore you as well," added Sheik, "although I can't be sure. You are a being of light, but you have roots in shadow, a most peculiar case indeed."

"Well, that would be nice," said Midna with her eyes to the ground, "but honestly, even if I can't be returned to normal, that's ok. As long as Link can stop Ganondorf, that's what counts."

"You really have changed," said Sheik to himself, but his words caught Midna's attention.

"What did you say? Just now, what was that?"

"Nothing," Sheik lied. "I didn't say anything. Come on, let's get a move on. Ordona's spring isn't too far from here." He began to pick up the pace, leaving Midna and Link confused

"I'm definitely missing something," Midna said, shaking her head. "Oh well, come on Link." Together they jolted to catch up with Sheik and made their way together back to where it all began.

* * *

*"Oh great and powerful Faron, we need your help. We hold two pieces of the Light Medallion. We need the piece that you hold. Help us, please, for the sake of all the kingdom of Hyrule."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_What's up with Sheik,_ thought Link. _He's acting weird_. Sheik had been silent ever since they had left Faron's spirit spring, and neither Link nor Midna knew why. Sheik had said something that Midna had thought sounded like something to do with her, but when she had asked him about it he had snappishly avoided the subject, and since had not said a word.

"Man he's acting weird," Midna said to herself, and Link nodded in agreement. "All I said was 'what did you say'. That doesn't seem to me to be too big a deal."

"I said 'you really have changed'," said Sheik, finally breaking his silence. "Are you satisfied?"

"Not quite," said Midna, her eyes narrowing with wariness. "How do you mean 'I really have changed'? We just meet a few days ago. How would you know anything about me?"

"The, uh…" Sheik stammered. "The Princess told me. She told me how you used to be and the person you became later on. That's how I know."

"Oh really," she said, hovering closer to Sheik. "What else did the Princess tell you about me that you're keeping a secret?"

"Nothing, that's it," he said hurriedly, "but this really isn't the time for questions, you know. We've got a piece of the Light Medallion to collect."

"Uh-huh," said Midna, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, I guess I can't make you spill your guts as much I wish I could, but I know there's more you aren't telling me. You don't know just how irritating that is."

"I hate to sound like this," said Sheik, "but I'm afraid we have bigger things to worry about that whether or not you're irritated by anything. Now come on, we're almost there."

Midna opened her mouth to speak again but Link gave her a warning look and shook his head. She took the hint and settled herself back down behind his shoulders. "You'd better feel lucky," she whispered in his ear. "You know how bad I want to say something back. I'm only staying quiet because you asked me to and you hardly ever ask for anything." She didn't say another word, but if looks could kill then Sheik would be turning up daisies on five different graves.

Finally, after crossing the familiar rope bridge, they arrived at the gate to Ordona's spring. They stepped in, and soon after they were met by the familiar sight of the spectral goat shining with divine light. She stepped forward and brayed a bray like no other goat could. Then she stopped and looked the trio up and down before speaking.

"I have heard of your coming. What is it you seek from me?"

"_Oh maura um puaersa Ordona, nue vaisums nai seu eix goveimre xe seu niu dinet soi cherix. Ceu einet ul tesoru teusho to ul Mentaeliu to Leux xe nue zeitums. Nue ciu si goveimums im ul numbru to tu e deirnes to Hyrul_."*

"Yes," said Ordona with a nod. "I was told you speak with the tongue of the ancients. Very well, then, you wish to hear the task set before you to earn my piece of the medallion. Is it not so?"

"It is," said Sheik and Midna in unison, and for a moment they shared a look of surprise and slight annoyance.

"Then listen, and listen well," said Ordona with divine authority. "The fourth piece of the Light Medallion you seek is yours. You have proven your courage in the face of evil, you have proven your wisdom when it was needed most, you have proven your resourcefulness in times of desperation, and you have proven your loyalty in all aspects of your lives."

"So wait," said Midna, shaking her head. "That's it? We don't actually have to do anything, it's just ours?"

"Correct," said Ordona kindly. "The three of you have already proven to me that you are heroes worthy of the Light Medallion, and are fully capable of returning peace to this world. You have fought selflessly for this world, you have helped those in need without thought of reward, and that is enough to satisfy me. The time has come for the Hero of Light to awaken again."

"I always thought he was called the Hero of Twilight," Midna muttered to herself.

"The two are one in the same," said Sheik who had obviously heard. "Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin."

"Two sides of the…you didn't just come up with that on your own did you?"

"It doesn't matter," said Sheik, turning away quickly to face Ordona again. "Soon the Light Medallion will be made whole again and so Link, and hopefully you as well, will be returned to normal."

The familiar blinding light filled the spring, and as always was replaced by a fourth of a golden disc. Sheik took it in his hands and then turned his attention again to Link and Midna.

"The time has come," he began. "In a moment I will reunite the pieces of the Light Medallion. Be prepared. I will use an old incantation kept secret by the Royal Family to invoke the power of the Sages. Using the power within the Light Medallion, the dark magic within you and Link should be dispelled."

"Alright then," said Midna through gritted teeth. "Let's do it." Link took an aggressive stance to signify that he, too, was ready. With that, Sheik removed the pieces of the Light Medallion from Maewen's saddlebag and fit them together. With a blinding golden light, the pieces fused together and the Light Medallion become seamlessly whole again, leaving no evidence that it had ever been separated to begin with.

"Alright, then, ready?" said Sheik, preparing for what he was about to do. "On three. One, two, THREE!" Sheik held out the Medallion to face Link and Midna and began to mutter words that held no meaning to the other two. After what seemed like an age to the two transformed heroes, a burst of magical light spewed forth from the medallion, consuming their forms. Midna let out a gasp, but any sound she may have made was drowned out by the pulsating vibration of the magical jet. Then everything was engulfed in blinding light.

After what was an indeterminable amount of time, Link opened his eyes. He was lying in the water where he had just stood, but he was much disoriented. There was Sheik, laying face down in the water roughly ten feet away, the Light Medallion at his side. He could not see Midna anywhere. In his dazed and confused state, Link tried to stand, and succeeded on the second attempt. He felt a thud behind him, but he was still too dazed for it to process in his brain. It was only then that he became aware of himself and his surroundings.

"It worked," he said as he looked down at his human hands. "It worked! Sheik!" He ran to Sheik's side and jostled him until he opened his eyes. "Sheik, it worked!"

"Of course it did," said Sheik with an agitated tone. "I told you it would, but it's used up all of my energy. I won't be able to do anything for at least a day."

"That's alright," Link said so fast it was barely understandable. "We can stay at my house, there's room. I've got to tell Midna. Midna! Midna, it worked! Midna? Where is she…" and then he saw her. There she lay, right behind where he had been, in a crumpled heap in the water. He ran to her side, and to his dismay he found the same little imp who had been on his back just moments before. Now he realized what that thud had been.

"Midna? Midna, are you alright?" he said, shaking her gently to try and rouse her.

"What…what happened? Link?" she said as she looked around as best she could, trying to regain her bearings. "Oh, thank the goddesses, Link, you're back to normal. Did it work for me too?"

"Well," Link hesitated, "no."

"Oh…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm sure there's a way to change you back, don't worry we'll find a way. I'll find a way. I'll do everything I can."

"No, Link," she said weakly, "it's alright, really. It's like I told Sheik before, I'll be fine as long as you're normal again. I would rather be my real self but I can live like this if I have to, as long as you're ok." She gave a weak smile. "Besides," she said and she floated up to hover next to him, "you have a world to save, so don't worry about me."

"Well," Link said, "we can't get to that just yet. Sheik used up all of his energy when he activated the medallion, so we're going to stay at my house until he's fully recuperated."

"That's fine with me," said Midna, "as long as I don't have to herd any goats." Together they shared a laugh and then proceeded to help Sheik to his feet. With some difficulty they led him to Link's house.

"The horses will be ok at the spring," said Link. "Here lies the problem, though: how do we get Sheik into my house? He's in no state to be climbing ladders."

"Leave that to me," said Midna. "Sheik may have used all his energy, but I haven't used any of mine. HYAAH!" Using her Twili magic, she lifted Sheik into the air and guided him through the window of Link's house.

"Good idea," said Link approvingly. "I would never have thought of that."

"I know," she said saucily, and kissed him on the cheek.

They ended up staying longer than a day. Sheik and Midna both agreed that it would be good for Link to spend time at home before facing Ganondorf, and he had reluctantly agreed. A dark cloud had covered the land, and nearly all of Kakariko City had arrived in Ordon. Everyone in town had offered room in their homes for the refugees, and Link had promised his once they had left. The rest were staying in the pasture of Ordon Ranch, which, through Mayor Bo's leadership and Fado's elbow grease, had been converted into a sort of refugee camp. Finally, though, the day for Link and the others' departure had come.

"Well, Bo," he said with a sigh, "it's been good being back, but I can't stay here any longer."

"I understand, Link," he said, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a hero, and there's a world out there that needs one. This is what you were meant to do. Hell, you've already done it once. Surely you can do it again! Just remember, son, no matter how tough it gets, just remember that everyone here believes in you."

"Thanks, Bo. You've always been a good friend to me. I…" he hesitated, spared a glance at Midna, and then turned back to Bo. "See you later."

He turned, and together they returned to Link's house where Sheik was waiting for them with Epona and Maewen. The two humans mounted their equine companions, while Midna elected to wait in Link's shadow.

"I think I might take a nap," she said. "We've been here for two days but I still don't feel like I've gotten any rest at all."

"Go ahead," said Link. "You might as well, and it'll make the trip go faster. It isn't exactly a short ride there."

"Come," interjected Sheik. "We haven't much time left. Darkness pervades the world, and it is up to you to become the light that will cut through the black cloud. Let us make haste." He dug his heels into Maewen's side, and Link followed suit. Together they rode, side by side, towards Hyrule Castle, where Light would once again face Darkness.

* * *

*"Oh great and powerful Ordona, we come to you to ask that you grant us your blessing. It is the fourth piece of the Light Medallion that we seek. We ask it in the name of all the kingdom of Hyrule."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Fifteen**

At long last they arrived at Hyrule Castle. Darkness roiled around the castle like thick smoke, and the air smelled of death. The trio made their way through the courtyard and approached the great oak doors.

"Are you ready for this, Link?" said Sheik. "Are you ready to face Ganondorf a second time?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he replied. "I just wish I could figure it out. The day he first appeared again, when he ruined our wedding, I couldn't help but notice something different about him, but I couldn't figure out what it was."

"I haven't the slightest idea," said Sheik, "but somehow I really doubt now is the time to be pondering trivial things like that."

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right," he said. "Ok, well then, Midna, is there anything you'd like to say before we do this?"

"Not really," she said. "Let's just give him Hell."

"Short, sweet, and to the point," stated Sheik approvingly. "Fair enough. Well then, if that's it, let's do it."

They pushed open the oak doors and entered the castle. Somewhere in the distance they could hear the sound of a wicked organ that played a strangely familiar melody, although none of them had ever heard it. As the song weaved itself into Link's brain, it heightened the beast inside him and he became focused on his goal: finish off Ganondorf for good. They made their way through the corridors and up staircases. The higher they went, the louder the organ became.

"Where is that coming from?" Midna finally said. It was plain that she had been wanting to say something for quite some time.

"The throne room, I believe," said Sheik. "If I'm not mistaken, that is where Ganondorf will have made his lair within the castle. The last time he invaded Hyrule, the story is that he did in fact take over Hyrule. The reason he was executed, before being banished to the Twilight Realm, was because the princess at that, although she was a child, retained her memories from her adulthood when Ganondorf had taken over. I must admit, the story is difficult to understand. I had trouble with it at first, but it does make sense once one understands it. At any rate, when Ganondorf ruled Hyrule for seven years as the King of Evil, he made his lair at the top of the tower so that everything he saw would be his kingdom. I imagine that is his idea this time as well."

"How do you know all this stuff?" said a very irked Midna. "I mean, it seems like for every little thing that happens, you have some crazy legend to go with it."

"There are many stories, Midna," said Sheik, "and as a guardian of the Royal Family, it is my job to know them. When all this is over and we finally go our separate ways, if you have only learned one thing from me I would have it be that all the stories are true."

"I can definitely believe that," said Link, speaking for the first time in a long time. "Listen, the organ's getting louder. That can only mean we're getting closer."

Eventually they came upon a great golden door emblazoned with the Royal Family crest. The music from the organ was now at a tremendous volume.

"We're here," said Sheik. "This is the door to the throne room. Ganondorf is surely behind this door."

"Alright, let's get ready," said Link as he drew his sword and shield. Sheik readies a blade of his own. Link pushed open the door, and after few more bars, the organ became silent.

"Forgive me," said a deep, oddly courteous voice. "I would have greeted you when you first walked in but I just couldn't end the phrase without resolving it. As a fellow musician I'm sure you can appreciate that, can't you, Link?" Behind the throne sat a massive organ, with some pipes being over twenty feet high. In front of the organ sat a man in black armor and a black cape with fiery red hair: Ganondorf. He stepped down from his place in front of his mammoth instrument, and walked forward to greet the heroes.

"Please allow me to welcome you to my castle," said Ganondorf. "It really is a pleasure to have such acclaimed guests. The Hero of Twilight and the Twilight Princess…it really is an honor to have you here."

"Oh, can it," snapped Midna. "Why do you even pretend being kind? You come in and threaten to kill everyone in Hyrule and you ruin my wedding, and then you try to pass yourself off as a decent human being? I don't think so."

"Calm yourself, Your Highness," he replied. "No need to get worked up. I suppose that's why you are here, though, isn't it? You want to challenge my authority. You think you can come here and defeat me now that the Hero has returned to normal. It is an honorable and ambitious goal, but I think it most fair to tell you now that it is useless to even try."

"You know," said Link, "I was able to do a lot of things that you thought were impossible, like slaying you the first time, and let me tell you something. If I could do it before, I can do it again, and I will."

"That is very true," Ganondorf admitted. "I must say, I am very surprised that you were able to kill me. I didn't believe it possible. Unfortunately for you, I have found new life, and with it new power. I told you before, if you were to face me, which I expect you still intend to do, you might as well come at me with a butter knife. You cannot win, and that, young man, is a promise."

"We'll see," said Link.

"Yes, we will," agreed Ganondorf. "We will finish this in the courtyard. I would rather not risk breaking this organ. It's one of a kind. I will be waiting for you whenever you are ready." With a flourish of his cape, he vanished into thin air.

"Well, Link," said Midna, "are you ready to face him?"

"Of course I am," Link answered. "Why else would I have come here?"

"Link," interjected Sheik, "you must be on your toes at all times. I noticed that there was indeed something different about him, as you had said before. His eyes are hollow, empty of the fiery rage that filled them in the past. He remained calm the entire time we spoke. Something is not right."

"Well, I don't really have much of an option," said Link exasperatedly. "I need to get down there and face Ganondorf. I think I can still finish him. He's too overconfident."

"Let's go, then," said Midna. Together they made their way back down the tower to the courtyard for the showdown.

"Well, then" said Ganondorf, as Link approached, flanked by his friends. "Tell me something, Hero."

"What's that?" said Link through gritted teeth.

"Do you fear death?" Ganondorf drew a massive sword, the same sword he had used against Link the last time they had gone toe to toe; the same sword the Sages had tried to execute him with and failed.

"I think you should be asking yourself that," said Sheik, although without the confidence that Ganondorf carried.

"Think what you like," he replied. "You will see. Now, Hero, face me!"

A ring of fire surrounded the two, enclosing them in a fighting ring of sorts, and separating Link from Sheik and Midna. Then the fight ensued. Ganondorf charged Link with a mighty swing of his vile sword, which Link deftly dodged. He countered with a horizontal slice of his own, which Ganondorf deflected with incredible speed for a man his size. It continued for several minutes, each one either dodging or deflecting the other's blows. Then all of a sudden, there it was: for a split second, Link saw an opening, the tiniest of flaws in Ganondorf's tactic. He took his opportunity and delivered a strong stab to Ganondorf's kidney.

"Damn!" Ganondorf exclaimed in surprise. "How could I have let that happen? I got careless. But no matter," he said as an evil smirk crossed his face. "I grow tired of this silly game anyhow. Now I will unleash my true power!" He reached for something under his cape, and produced something that caused Midna to recoil with terror.

"Oh no!" she cried out.

"Ha! So the little imp knows what I'm about to do." Ganondorf's voice was filled with evil.

"What is it?" shouted Link over the tumult.

"Link," she cried back, "whatever you do, don't let him –" but it was too late. Before she could finish, Ganondorf placed his hand to his face and immediately he fell to the ground as his form began to distort. Before their eyes, he grew in size, and two long, purplish whip-like appendages sprouted from his back. His hands distorted into beast-like claws, and darkness seemed to emanate from his body. Slowly he got to his feet, and then they could see what he had done. They were met now not by the face of Ganondorf, but a cold, unforgiving mask.

"Oh dear Goddesses," Midna said frantically, "this isn't good."

"What," said Link hastily. "What's happened?"

"He's somehow gotten his hands on Majora's Mask!"

"It ends now!" shouted Ganondorf, but his voice was different. There was still the evil voice of the Gerudo king, but superimposed on it was also a cold, high second voice. He lashed out with one of his whips and sent Link flying into the air.

"Behold my power!" shouted Ganondorf. "For so long have I been dead, trapped within this mask…how lucky was I that this one found me. Such a powerful mind, and such an evil heart…he was perfect. When I found him, he was in the same state as me, barely alive but still unable to die. His soul was alive, but the body was dead. I, on the other hand, had no body to speak of, just this wretched mask. He needed me, and I needed him. He provided me a body, and I provided him the power to reign supreme. Unfortunately for us, we were still trapped in the Twilight Realm, but thanks to you two we were able to escape. We owe you so much for not destroying the mirror. Now I believe I will turn the tables and banish you three to that cursed place. Today will be remembered forever as the day that the Hero of Twilight was destroyed by the all-powerful Ganonjora!"

Then something terrible happened. Ganonjora hurled a wave of dark energy at the trio and immediately they felt a catch behind their navels. They were paralyzed, and everything began to turn black. The last thing they saw was Ganonjora cackling with evil laughter before being consumed by blackness.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Sixteen**

When Link opened his eyes he was very disoriented. He tried to stand and failed. On his second attempt he was successful, and he was able to take in his surroundings once his eyes had come back into focus. He appeared to be in some kind of field, or at least, that was the closest thing he could associate with it. He was surrounded by what appeared to be grass, but it was a strange purplish color that contrasted harshly with the black clouds and the pale orange sky. He must have been on a hill because he could see a very long way, and as he looked around to survey this strange place, he found Sheik and Midna lying nearby.

"Sheik, Midna," he said frantically as he tried to rouse them, "wake up! Come on, say something!"

"Link, quit it," came Midna's whiney voice. "It's still so early…I want to go back to sleep."

"What do you mean, go back to sleep," Link was reaching hysterics at this point. "We've got to get out of here! We don't know what's going on, we don't know where we are, we -"

"Link," said Sheik from behind him, "let her sleep. She and I weren't out for as long as you were. We've already surveyed the area, it's fine. We've just been waiting for you to come around. But she's right, it's still early, so let her sleep."

"But Ganondorf -"

"Ganonjora can wait," said Sheik patiently. "We've been through a lot recently, so we all deserve a break. And Link, you must remember, even though she is your fiancée and you were to be married in Hyrule, Midna is still a Twili. This is home to her. Let her enjoy home while she can."

"It doesn't matter," came Midna's groggy voice. "I'm awake now and I can already tell I won't be getting back to sleep."

"Wait," Link said with a pained look on his face, "this is the Twilight Realm? I mean, the sky looks familiar but…I thought the Palace of Twilight was on some floating island."

"It is," replied Midna. "So is the rest of the Floating City."

"Well then, where are we?"

"The surface, dumbass," she snapped. "You didn't honestly think everyone lives up there did you?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" Link retorted. "I've only been here once, and that one time was at the Palace, so don't take that tone with me."

"Well," Midna scrunched her face up, "YOU WOKE ME UP! So you deserve it!"

"Children," said Sheik with supernatural patience, "now is not the time to argue like this. What we need to do is figure out what is going on with Ganonjora and a way to stop him. Midna, you said he'd gotten hold of Majora's Mask. What do you know about it?"

"A lot, actually," she said, "but it's not safe to talk about it out in the open. If people knew it still existed…well, let's get moving. I haven't been to the surface in a long time, but if I'm not mistaken we're fairly close to Makevi Village. I'll tell you when we get there."

So then, they set out for Makevi Village, Midna leading the way. It seemed strange to Link that the Twilight Realm would have a surface. It also seemed strange how Sheik took everything in stride, almost as if he already knew what to expect somehow. Then again, with all the other things Sheik seemed to know, it really didn't seem that farfetched that he would know secrets of this world too.

After about an hour of hiking across the purple-grassed field, they came upon a sort of makeshift archway, constructed of black wooden beams. There was a sign attached to it, which in bright red letters read "MAKEVI VILLAGE". Upon entering the village, Link was reminded in a perverse sort of way of Kakariko Village before it had grown into the now-deserted Kakariko City. The buildings were mismatched, some being very tall with tall doors, others being small shacks, but all were poorly constructed of the same black wood as the entry arch.

"Here we go," said Midna as she made her way to one of the taller buildings. "We can talk here."

"What is this place," said Link, puzzled. There was a sign on the door that to him was completely unintelligible. "I can't read the sign."

"Of course you can't," she said, "it's written in Twili. It's an inn, but in case you were wondering the sign says 'The Rat Hole'."

"Oh, lovely," said Link. He was about to say more but Sheik gave him a look that made him think better of it.

They went inside and were greeted by nobody. Not a sound was being made in the entire inn. It was quite unnerving.

"I guess no one's working," Midna said with a frown. "Oh well, let's go back here and I'll tell you everything I know about Ma-" she cut herself short, "you-know-what."

They made their way to what appeared to be a dining room, albeit a small one, not unlike the back room of Telma's bar. It bothered Link how everything here seemed to remind of something back in Hyrule. They sat down at the table and leaned in to hear what Midna had to say.

"Alright," she began, "you want to hear what I know about Majora's Mask. Well, here it is. Many centuries ago, there was a tribe whose culture centered on the magic that they performed. Of all the tools they used in their practice, the most powerful and revered was a mask that they used in their torture and hexing rituals."

"I have heard this story before," interjected Sheik. "Eventually the tribe began to fear the power of the mask and sealed it away so that its power could never be accessed again."

"That's true," said Midna, "but that isn't the whole story. You see, the reason the tribe came to fear the mask was not because of the power it held. No, eventually one member of the tribe named Majora came into possession of the mask, and with it his power exceeded that of all other things, save the Goddesses. Majora grew to be worshiped as a flesh-and-bone god, along with Oni, who was the most skilled warrior among the tribe. Together they lead the tribe to a golden age of prosperity, but then something went wrong. Majora influenced the tribe into using more and more dark magic. Oni felt that this was not good, and feared the worst. He confronted Majora, and the two began to fight. Eventually they came to an agreement, that although each felt the other was wrong in their view of how the world should be, they were equals. This caused the tribe to split into three groups: those who followed Oni, those who followed Majora, and those who saw the two as an equal balance of good and evil and so remained neutral. Out of hate, Majora and his followers left the home of their tribe, and Majora vowed to return one day and settle the score between Oni and him by taking control of the Sacred Realm. Eventually that day came, when Majora led his followers into the Sacred Realm using a powerful weapon they had created, which they called the Fused Shadows. Oni and his followers stood against Majora and his, who they called the Dark Interlopers. Oni and his followers would have been destroyed, but the Goddesses intervened, sending the Light Spirits to seal the power of the Fused Shadows, and then banished the Dark Interlopers from the land. Fearing that something like this could happen again, the Goddesses destroyed Majora and Oni, sealing their spirits inside masks. The Goddesses knew then that the people could not be trusted to live as one, and so the world was separated into three. The Dark Interlopers were banished to The Twilight Realm, the followers of Oni were given the land of Hyrule, and those who wished to remain neutral were given the land of Termina."

"So then, Hylians are also descended from the Dark Interlopers? Or, I mean, the tribe that the Interlopers came from?" Link said with bewilderment on his face. This was a lot to take in this soon.

"No," Midna replied. "You see, although there were members of the tribe who valued Majora and Oni equally, and some that fully opposed Majora's evil ways, they still came from beginnings that involved dark magic. The Goddesses felt that Oni and his followers should be rewarded for their valor, but their beginnings made them deserving of punishment. As a compromise, they were to be made 'the shadow of Hylians'."

"The Sheikah," stated Sheik, with no tone to his voice whatsoever. It was as if he had known all along.

"The other group," continued Midna, "was only slightly less deserving than the Sheikah. The Goddesses felt that they should be punished for their beginnings, but not as severely as the Dark Interlopers because they maintained balance of good and evil, but then they should not be rewarded because they refused to stand against Majora. As such, the Goddesses created a world parallel to Hyrule. They called the world Termina, the people Terminans, and the members of the tribe would become 'the shadow of Terminans', the Ikana."

"So, then," said Link, "what are you suggesting by all this?"

"I think I understand," interjected Sheik. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Midna, but I believe that you, as well as I, believe that the power of the Twili can destroy Majora?"

"I think so," said Midna. "The Twili are descended from the Interlopers, who were lead by Majora. There is a legend here of a day when an outsider will have rightful claim the Throne of Twilight, and as such he will be able to wield the Sword of Kings. I believe that day is here."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Sheik, for the first time evidently stumped.

"Link," she said. "Link, we were to be married. That would make you King of Twilight. Even though we weren't able to finish the ceremony, I still believe that you are capable to claiming the Sword of Kings."

"Well," he said with new excitement, "let's go get it! If I can take the sword, maybe we still have a chance."

"It's not that simple," said Midna with a frown. "The sword is in the throne room of the Palace of Twilight, and now that things are somewhat normal again in this world, I won't be able to show my face there. Not like this. If there was a way to return me to normal it could be done, but there isn't, so I have no idea how to get the sword now."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Sheik. "Midna, is there nothing the Great Shades can do?"

"What? How do you mean?" she said, puzzled.

"Well," Sheik began, "I know my share of stories, and I also know that all the stories are true, which means that this one must be too. When the Light Spirits were created, it was to drive the Dark Interlopers into the Twilight Realm, and when that was done, the Light Spirits were charged with keeping the darkness out of Hyrule. At the same time, the Great Shades were created, with their task being to keep the darkness _in_ the Twilight Realm and not let any of it out. Surely they can do something."

"It's worth a try, I suppose," Midna said. "I think one is near here. Let's go."

With that, the heroes once again set out, this time with the goal of restoring Midna to normal. The prospect of finding the Great Shades seemed like a monumental task to Link, who was not familiar with the Twilight Realm at all outside the immediate area of the Palace of Twilight. Still, if it could be done, he wanted to help Midna return to her true form, if for no other reason than for her to feel good about herself again. He knew she felt ugly as an imp, and while he didn't agree, he knew it was important to her. Plus, it would allow them access to the depths of the Palace of Twilight where they would find the Sword of Kings, which could be their last chance at destroying Ganonjora. _I don't really care about becoming King of Twilight_, he thought. _That would be nice though. At least Midna would be happy in her own kingdom._ His mind raced as they made their way back through Makevi Village. By the time they reached the entry arch, the sky was a strong sepia color, which must have signified midday, but Link couldn't be sure. Everything about this world was strange to him. The changing color of the sky, the purple grass, the black wood…how they expected him to act the hero in this foreign place, he didn't know. All he could do was his best. Link unsheathed his sword, unsure of what lay ahead of him.

"Are we all ready?" Midna said with authority.

"Ready," affirmed Sheik.

"Let's do it," Link said as he narrowed his eye.

They set out across the field of the Twilight Realm's surface, and another adventure in a strange new world unfolded before them.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Seventeen**

As the trio carried on across the field, Link couldn't help but look around in wonderment. The Twilight Realm was so strange to him because it seemed so familiar. It was like a surreal dream version of Hyrule, in a way. The land contoured in a similar way, but where green grass covered the land of his home, purple grass grew here. Here and there hills would rise up, and in places where grass could not grow, red rock showed itself. Trees grew up all around, their purple leaves growing from black branches that jutted out from black trunks at strange angles. Maybe that was what made this world so strange. Not only were the colors different, but things seemed to be more angular and less natural than in Hyrule. Animals sometimes would dart across their path or scale the black trees, but they were nothing what Link was used to. These things had small black bodies with yellow eyes that lacked pupils. Birds like those that Link had seen in Hyrule when Twilight covered the land flew in the twilit sky, every so often being consumed by the black clouds that floated lazily in the iridescent sky. _Midna was right_, Link thought to himself as they traversed the field, _this really isn't so bad._ All of a sudden Link was snapped out of his reverie.

"Here it is," said Midna, and Link's attention was drawn out of his daydream and to a cave at the bottom of a hill.

"Here is what?" he said.

"If I'm not mistaken," she said, "this is the spirit well of Urioh the Bear."

"There's only one way to find out," said Sheik. "Let's go and see what we can find."

They started down the hill, but were thrown off their feet as the ground slid out from under them. They fell, and were carried down the hill into the cave.

"Well," said Link as he got to his feet, "that was certainly quicker than walking."

"I think I would rather have walked," said Sheik, as he, too, got to his feet. "Come on, we should see how far in this cave takes us."

"Wait," added Midna, "we can't see anything. Link, don't you have your lantern?"

"Yeah, it's right here," he replied. He took the lantern from his satchel and lit the wick, but it refused to light. Over and over he tried, but it was no use.

"It won't light," he said in defeat.

"Dammit," she said under her breath. "Wait, there must be some…yeah, here we go," she jerked a bluish stone about the size of a fist out of the side of the cave. It gave off a faint glow, but it was enough to light the immediate area. Link and Sheik both shared a look before turning to Midna in bewilderment.

"Glowstone," she said. "It's something only found in the Twilight Realm, as far as I know."

"Well," said Sheik, "now that we have a means of lighting our way, let's go."

They set off into the cave, their way lit by glowstone. The cave was very much like those in Hyrule, Link thought, except that the walls of this cave were perfectly smooth, as if it had been artificially made, except for the deposits of glowstone that jutted out of the walls at random. As they traversed the cave, Link felt his nerves on pins and needles, which was very unlike him. _Why am I so nervous_, he thought. _It's just a cave like any other_. It was then that the ground below them gave out.

With a lot of yelling and a loud thud, the trio found themselves in a lower system of tunnels. They tried to stand, but found that the ceiling where they had landed was too low to stand straight. As Link and Sheik dusted themselves off, Midna floated down beside them.

"It's a good thing I got that glowstone at the cave mouth," she said. "It doesn't look like there's any down here." She was right. The smooth black walls were unmarred by the blue veins of glowstone that had coursed through the walls above them. The fist-sized stone she held was their only source of light.

"Excellent," said Sheik. "We've lost our way to the Great Shade, and now we can't see but a few feet in front of us."

"Wait a minute," said Link, having an epiphany. "I still have the stone that Zant stuck in me, the one I used before to change back and forth between human and wolf. I might be able to help guide us out of here if I used my wolf senses."

"You think so?" Midna needled.

"Well," he said, "I really don't know if it will work or not, but I don't see how it could hurt to try." With that he took the stone, which he fashioned into a sort of pendant, from his satchel and put it around his neck. Instantly he felt the strangely familiar metamorphosis, as his bones shifted and reset, his feet and hands contorting and crooking into wolf legs, his face elongating into a muzzle, and then his whole body sprouting a shiny wolf pelt.

"You are certainly one stunning beast," said Midna with a small giggle. It had been a long time since she'd done that, and it even took her by surprise.

"Well, Link," said Sheik, "lead the way."

Link's eyes were really no use to him, as he could only see a few feet in front of him, so he closed them and began to sniff. He tried to take in every detail of what he could smell: dirt, roots, something that smelled like worms, and something that he couldn't identify at all. He stood his ears erect and gave a curt bark.

"What is it?" said Midna, now suddenly alert. "What have you found?"

_I don't know_, he replied in his head, _but something tells me this is the right track_. He started down the tunnel in front of him, and the others fell in rank behind him. It seemed to go on forever, twisting here, turning there, and the farther they went, the tighter it got, it seemed. Finally it occurred to them that it _was_ getting tighter.

"Hmm…" Sheik mused for a moment. "The ceiling is getting low. You two are lucky. You're small enough to not affect you. Midna, you should take the rear. I'll have to crawl from here on out, and if something comes up behind us there's nothing I'll be able to do on all fours."

"Good point," she said as she nodded in agreement. They traded places in the tunnel as Sheik got to on his hands and knees. "Alright, let's keep going." They pressed on, with no idea where they were headed, through the dark twisting labyrinth. Finally Sheik spoke.

"Dammit," he spat, "the ceiling's too low. Even Link has to crawl now, there's no way I can squeeze through."

"So what do we do now?" Midna retorted, her voice full of familiar impatience.

"Give me your glowstone," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me," he said, "give me the glowstone. I'll have to go back and find another way. If you hide in Link's shadow you won't need to see, so he can navigate for you. I, on the other hand, can't see at all." Reluctantly Midna handed over the glowing blue stone. "Hopefully we'll meet again at the shade well." With that, he was retracing their path.

"Well," Midna said with a sigh, "looks like it's just us now. Normally I wouldn't mind that, but given the circumstances…" she let her voice trail off. "Well, here's hoping." She drifted into Link's shadow.

_Great,_ he thought. _Now I'm alone again. Well, hopefully it won't be much longer to the shade well._ He pressed on, slowly but surely making his way through the tight spaces of this underground maze. After an indeterminable amount of time he saw something that raised his spirits tremendously.

_Tree roots!_

There in front of him was an opening were he could see tree roots hanging down, which only meant one thing to him: he was that much closer to the surface, which meant hopefully he was back on the cave floor he started on. The smell he had smelled before, that he was following now, was heavy in the air. As he approached the opening, the smell was enough to make his eyes water. Whatever it was, he wished it would go away. When he had finally breached the surface, he was met by something that made him both sick and furious at once.

He found himself in a very large, open cavern, and directly in front of him, probably a good fifty yards away, give or take, was a throng of the same monsters he had fought while on his quest for the light medallion, although they, like Ganondorf, had changed. Their black bodies were streaked with red and purple veins, and their faces now bore the same markings as Majora's mask. They were gathered around something big, and they seemed to be trying to wake it up. Suddenly the thing roared to life. It rose to its feet and crushed the monsters under its front feet. It was then that Link really had a good view of it. It was roughly the size of an elephant, and it had thick brown fur with veins of black running down it. The claws on its feet were massive, each at least the size of the Master Sword. It gave another loud roar, and Link could see that its face was covered in markings the same color as the monsters' faces, and it had an artificial appearance, although it still retain an uncertain organic quality.

Midna surfaced from out of Link's shadow.

"You'll probably want to be human for this," she said. "I don't know what this thing is, but I can tell you what it's not, and it's definitely not Urioh and I don't think it's friendly either." She took hold of the stone around Link's neck and removed it. For an instant Link felt the familiar sensation of shapeshifting, and as soon as he was human again he drew his sword and shield and was ready for the fight. Just then they both heard a voice that seemed to come from within their own heads, although its owner was unmistakable. It was the double-voice of Ganonjora.

"You didn't think I'd left this world unattended did you?" he scoffed. "I had to make sure the Great Shades were powerless, in case something like this happened. To be perfectly honest I thought you'd die, but you've surprised me before. Thankfully I have two minds working in synchrony, so I could prepare for something like this. I thought I might trap the Great Shades so that their powers would be useless. I also thought I might create some guardians to make sure they didn't regain their power. Say hello to the Masked Twilit Beast, Arcturso!"

The beast gave a tremendous roar and charged blindly at Link. He dove out of the way just in time, and the gargantuan monster crashed headfirst into the wall of the cave. Link readied his bow, and when the beast turned to face him again, he loosed an arrow. It struck the beast in the eye, and it let out a horrible howl. The beast reared back on its hind legs in pain, and Link took that opportunity to strike the monster's belly with his sword. He rent a long gash in its underside, but no blood spilled.

"There's no blood," pointed out Midna. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed, "but I don't think there's much time right now to worry about what makes sense and what doesn't." He dodged another swipe from Arcturso, and loosed another arrow when the opportunity presented itself.

"That's it, Link!" rallied Midna. "Keep it up, or at least keep it distracted and I'll try to see if I can find a weak spot."

As Link repeated his shoot-slash routine, Midna flitted around Arcturso searching for a weak point in its defense. The longer the fight went on, the less and less frequent were Link's opportunities to score a hit, as the beast was learning his strategy.

"Hurry up Midna," he shouted. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up!"

"Give me just a little more time!" she shouted back. She searched frantically. Surely there must be something that would do this thing in. Finally she saw it. At the base of the beast's neck, where the mask skin met the fur, there set a large black stone. Midna charged her magic power and gave the stone a blast. Arcturso let out a roar and staggered with pain.

"That's it!" she cheered. "Link, you need to his this stone on the back of its neck! My magic isn't enough to hurt it!"

"I'm not quite sure how to do that," he shouted back. "I'm a little preoccupied with its claws."

"Leave it to me!" came a voice out of nowhere. Then, as Link looked around to see where the voice had come from, Sheik came vaulting through the air over his head and landed gingerly on the beast's back. He crawled up the monster's back, drew his knife, and stabbed the stone with all his might. Arcturso roared and fell to the ground.

"Link, now!" Sheik and Midna shouted in unison. Without another moment's hesitation Link charged at the beast, leapt into the air, and brought the Master Sword's blade down onto the stone, burying it to the hilt. Arcturso gave one last roar before shuddering so violently that Sheik and Link were both thrown to the ground. Before their eyes the beast's body began to disintegrate, and after a moment there was nothing left but a pile of ashes and a mask bearing Arcturso's visage.

"Alright," said Midna, breathing heavily. "We've taken care of that, now maybe we can find the Great Shade."

Sure enough, they hadn't gone more than a few steps than a massive form materialized before their eyes. Its smoky composition took on the shape of an enormous black bear.

"You have done well," it said. Its voice had an ethereal quality, deep and resonant but with the quality of water on crystal. "You have lifted the curse that was placed upon me. In return I shall grant you my aid in any way I can provided I have the ability."

"Great and powerful Urioh," Midna began, "we have traveled long and fought hard to find you. We have sought to rid the world of Hyrule of Ganondorf for good, but his power is too much for us. I need to be restored to my true form. That is what I need your help for."

"It can be done," said Urioh, "but it will not be easy. You will need the power of all four Great Shades in order to lift the curse. Take this," he said, and Arctursos' remains levitated over to where they stood. Before their eyes, the visage that the mask bore was erased.

"It has been wiped clean," said Urioh. "Take it to Trixun. He will be able to aid you further. I have done all I am able to do. May the Goddesses have mercy on you and may you walk with their blessing." With that, Urioh the Bear faded out of sight.

"Well," said Midna with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "it's not what I had hoped for but at least it's a start."

"He said to go find Trixun," said Link. "Who is that and where can we find him?"

"Trixun is the Great Spider," said Midna. "His well, if I remember right, is deep within the Twilit Woods. It will be a long journey, but we haven't really got any other choice."

"She's right," said Sheik. "We have no other options. We should rest, and tomorrow we will set out for the forest."

As they made camp in Urioh's cave, Link's mind raced. His head was filled with visions of all the things he'd done, and the things he was soon to do. He pictured the Twilit Woods, imagining the black trees and picturing all sorts of woodland creatures, all dyed the typical Twilight Realm black. _Why did this have to happen_, he thought. _All I wanted was to have Midna back. Why did Ganondorf have to come with her…_

"A hero never gets a break, does he," said Sheik.

"What?" Link snapped out of his reverie.

"You have a troubled mind," said Sheik as he sat down next to Link. "It's just like your love for Midna, or a bad cough. Try as hard as you might, you can't hide it forever."

"I suppose that's true," he replied. Sheik was incredibly wise for his age, it seemed. "I just don't get why it had to be this way. Why I had to be the hero, why I couldn't just get Midna back, why Ganondorf had to come back too…I don't get why life has to be so hard all the time."

"All good questions," said Sheik. "As for the first, I can't say. The Goddesses work in mysterious ways. As for Ganondorf coming back, you mustn't blame yourself for that. None of us saw it coming. As for the last," he said with a smile, or at least what Link took to be a smile, since all he could see were Sheik's eyes, "that it is a good question indeed. Why is life so hard all the time…that, Link, is something, I believe, that we will never know until it is over, and by then we will see that it was all worth it. We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow, you need rest. Goodnight, Hero."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The sky was still purple when the trio set out towards the Twilit Woods. _Why are we at this so soon_, Link thought. _We just got to sleep_. It felt to Link as though he had just lain down before Midna and Sheik were jostling him awake.

"We've got a lot of land to cover," Midna had said. "The sooner we get started, the more time we'll have to sleep when we get there." It was a low blow, bribing Link with the promise of sleep, but it had done the trick.

_Wait,_ thought Link to himself, _why would I want to wake up so that I could sleep later when I could just as easily have kept on sleeping?_

"You're wondering why you let yourself be awakened," said Sheik. It wasn't a question, rather a statement. "I can tell by your facial expressions." Although his cowl covered most of his face, Link could see a smile on Sheik's face. Not a jubilant one, like one might display after some great victory, but rather one that a friend might share with another after a secret has been confided. His amber eyes were probing, and it felt to Link as though he could see right down to his soul.

"Yeah," he said, "I was. Now could you quit looking at me like that? It's giving me the creeps."

"Forgive me," he said. "It's just that…I've taken an interest in you. Not like that," he said as Link recoiled away from him. "I only meant that I am intrigued by your character. I have never met anyone else like you before. You never saw me then, but I was there during the Twilight incident. Most men would have become submitted to the Twilight and become complacent, and truly most did, but you…you tried to save the world. Not only that, but you went on to save a world that was completely foreign to you and from which you had nothing to gain, or at least, nothing apparent. I admire your valor. If only more people in Hyrule had the same standard of character as you…"

"Wow," Link said as he lowered his head so that his eyes met the dark ground, "I never really thought about it like that before. Come to think of it, I never really thought about it at all."

"Why did you do it, then?" said Sheik. "And you can't say it was because of Midna, because there's no way that could've been it at the start. There had to have been something else."

"I guess," Link started, "I guess it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do…" Sheik let his voice trail off. "What a novel idea. You know when the world began that the goddess Nayru gave the spirit of order to the world, essentially a sense of right and wrong. It makes me wonder, where has that gone? If everyone else had been as capable as you, I wonder…the royal family would have tried because they were in charge of a kingdom, the Knight would have perhaps because it would have been their duty to serve and protect the kingdom, but, I wonder…how many would have done what you did simply because it was the right thing to do….?"

"I'll just…um…leave you to your thoughts then, shall I?" Link slowly eased away from Sheik, who hadn't seemed to have noticed. He looked over at Midna who had her eyes fixated on the ground. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "You haven't said much the past while. What's wrong?"

"What?" she looked up, seemingly oblivious to what had been going on around her. "Oh, nothing. I just was…out of it, I guess."

"Ok, well, as long as you're alright…" he said, and together the three continued in silence, until over the horizon they saw a wall of black. As they got closer to it Link could see that it was, in fact, not a wall, but rather a vast number of black trees that were spaced rather close together.

"Well, here we are," said Midna. "Just as I thought, the Twilit Woods. Now all we have to do is go in there and find Trixun."

"I have a feeling that will be easier said than done," added Sheik. "Do you have any knowledge of this forest, Midna, because I believe I speak for Link and myself when I say that we do not."

"All I know," she replied, "is that the Twilit Woods are huge and full of Twilight Realm wildlife, although by now I'm prepared to say that there's also going to be some Ganon creatures in there as well. They've been there everywhere else we've been, so why not here too?"

"Good point," said Link. "We'll need to be on our toes."

"Right," said Midna. "So then, shall we?"

"I submit that we shall," said Sheik, his dagger at the ready.

"Alright then," said Link as he drew his sword, "let's do it."

The forest, although shrouded in darkness and mystery, was alive with all manner of twilit wildlife. It reminded Link of the forest in which he grew up, in a way. The way no one tree stood out from any other, the way that although they were seen, the animals didn't stand distinct from the rest of the forest, rather they were part of a larger whole. All this perversely reminded Link of his home in the Ordon woods. The only difference between this forest and the one he knew as home was the color palette. Where he had grown up in a green forest, this one reflected the dark nature of the Twilight Realm. All around him the trees grew stoutly, but with black trunks instead of familiar brown, and their canopies were made from thousands of purple and blue leaves. The grass that grew beneath his feet was the same purple as the field, although it was nearly impossible to tell as the dark canopy of the forest prevented most of the ambient light from reaching the forest floor. Here and there a black woodland animal's red eyes would gleam from within the shadows, only to continue on once it had been satisfied with its observation. The deeper into the forest they went, the darker it grew.

"If this keeps up we won't be able to see anything," Link finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them like a heavy fog.

"It's alright," said Midna. "I have more glowstone from Urioh's cave."

"Oh," he said. "Well then…never mind." Once again, silence fell over the trio. Suddenly, to the party's right, the purple and blue foliage rustled violently. Immediately Link's attention became focused and fierce.

"Something's watching us," he said through gritted teeth. He shifted into a ready position, awaiting anything that might try to spring out and ambush the group. "I just wonder for how long."

"You're right," agreed Sheik, readying his dagger. "It's been so quiet I hadn't noticed, but that's just it. It's been quiet…too quiet. We need to be ready, but let's keep moving in case it isn't aware that we know it's here."

As it turned out, however, it was aware. As soon as the words had left Sheik's mouth, a group of Ganon beasts, twisted by Majora's power, surged out of the flora. Link readied his sword. _Alright,_ he said inside his head, _looks to be around six. They think they've caught us off guard, maybe they have. Can't afford to make any mistakes_.

He lunged forward with his sword, the tip ready to sink itself into one of their chests. At the same time, Sheik sprang upward. Midna flitted out of the way and began to charge her magic power. Link came inches from piercing one of the beasts' abdomens, but he was a second too late; the beast dodged out of the way and sent a powerful leg crashing into his lower back. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Link!" Midna cried. She was about to abandon her magic and rush to his aid, but she was saved the trouble as Sheik came down onto the same beast's shoulders and plunged his dagger into its heart. With black blood spraying out of its chest, it, too, fell to the ground as Link got to his feet.

"Damn, those things pack a punch," he said to himself. "I can't let myself get caught off guard like that again." He charged forward at another one of the monsters as Sheik sprang into the air again. This time Link was ready. The beast attempted a powerful claw swipe, which Link dodged and countered with a back slice, one of the hidden skills that the Hero of Time had taught him on his last adventure. As the beast fell, he saw Sheik removing his own blade from the neck of another. _Alright, that's four down_, he thought. _Two more to go_.

The thought had no sooner crossed his mind than was Sheik thrown across the clearing and sent crashing into a tree. The other two, it seemed, had collaborated and decided to go after Sheik first. Link raised his shield and began to step back; the more space he could put between him and the monster pair, the more time he would have to devise a plan for taking them out. His thoughts were interrupted, though, as his heel met a black tree root protruding from the ground, and he made contact once again with the hard ground.

_Dear goddesses,_ he thought. _A guy can't get a break can he…well, they'll definitely be harder to fight from the ground._ He raised his shield and prepared to take a beating, when all of his breath was taken from his by a tremendous shockwave. He peered out from behind his shield, and saw Midna hovering over their hulking bodies, clearly exhausted from the blast she had just delivered. Link got to his feet, made his way over to Sheik, and helped his comrade up. They then shared a look, as if each knew what the other was thinking.

"Shall we, then?" posed Link.

"I believe we shall," said Sheik. Together they raised their respective blades and delivered a finishing blow to the two Ganon beasts.

"Well, that was fun," said Sheik. "Let's keep on then. We still haven't seen any sign of a shade well."

They continued onward, but no sooner had they begun the next leg of their journey into the forest than were they ambushed by more Ganon beasts.

"Oh good goddesses, are you serious?" said Link exasperatedly. "Alright, here we go, round two."

This time around wasn't nearly as difficult as before. Link and Sheik had acclimated to the conditions of the forest, and all three of them were more alert after their last go round with Ganon beasts. In a matter of minutes another slew of black bodies lay in a heap.

After three more like skirmishes, the trio found themselves so deep into the forest that any ambient light from the Realm was blocked out by the thick forest canopy. The only light they had was from the glowstone that Midna carried, and even that barely lit the way. It was so difficult to see anything, in fact, that Link walk right into something springy that was very sticky against his face.

"Yeesh!" he sputtered as he attempted to remove the sticky something from his face. "What is this? This is nasty!"

"I'll tell you what it is…" said Sheik, letting his voice trail off.

"Something terrible," said Midna, a chill to her voice. Link understood why once he had cleared his vision. His eyes were drawn upward, just as those of the other two, and above him, spread across an uncountable number of trees, hung an enormous spider web. Bound within the web were dozens of incapacitated Ganon beasts. When they entered the webbed clearing, the familiar and terrible voice filled their heads.

"Well done, well done. You were able to defeat the beast Arcturso. That's quite alright. You'll find I already prepared for something like this to happen. Ganondorf's memories are tremendously useful. I do hope you enjoy my Masked Twilit Arachnid, Gohmarach." With a wicked chuckle his voice faded away as a gigantic hulking black mass lowered itself from the web's canopy and settled itself on the forest floor.

The beast stepped toward them, barely visible in the darkness of the forest. Eight orbs at the front of the beast glowed bright red, brighter and brighter until the heroes had to look away, and suddenly the web-canopied copse exploded in a ring of fire, trapping them with the monster. In the light of the fire they were able to see their adversary. Its hulking black body was veined with the familiar red and purple of the other Ganon beasts, and the eight red orbs, which served as eyes, were surrounded by a mask similar to that worn by Arcturso, except that this one sported four huge mandibles at its base. Behind the mask-face were eight long, powerful segmented legs, four on each side. They were divided into two sets of two front and back legs by a pair of enormous claws like those of a scorpion, and likewise two great scorpion stings curled over the monster's back. Slowly it scuttled toward them, clicking its claws and mandibles menacingly.

"Damn," Link said under his breath. "Alright, well, here we go." He brandished his sword and moved in toward the beast. It struck with one of its stings, which Link blocked with his shield, but only to be seized by one of the claws and shaken violently while being crushed before being thrown into the air. He tumbled when he hit the ground and barely avoided the flames.

"Well, this won't be easy," said Sheik. "There must be a weak point." He vaulted into the air and landed on the monster's back. "Oh, wonderful. It's completely solid. Surely there's something else…"

"Here," shouted Midna. "Let me try my concussion blast that I did before. Maybe that will work!"

"Go for it," answered Sheik. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Midna focused her energy into a ball of orange twilight energy, and brought it crashing to the ground. The beast was thrown off its feet for a moment, which gave Sheik the opportunity to leap from its back to avoid being crushed by the branches that fell from the canopy and landed on its back.

"Well," he said, breathing heavily, "that sort of worked."

"It worked better than you think," shouted Link. "Sheik, find a way to get that fire up into the web up top!"

"By the Goddesses," said Sheik. "I think I know what he has in mind. Alright, here goes." He seized one of the branches that had nearly crushed him not a moment ago, set it alight, and flung it high into the canopy, which burst into flames within seconds.

"Alright, now," Link barked, "Midna, do your concussion blast again, only this time make it count!"

"Got it!" she said, and charged her magic again. She brought the energy crashing down to the ground again, and this time it had the same effect with the exception that this time it rained down fire. Link ducked under his shield and Sheik protected himself as best he could, but the downed Gohmarach was not so lucky. Fire rained down on the beast, and if it had voice it would have screamed in agony as its appendages and hard exoskeleton burned away.

"Gotcha!" cried Link. He sprang into the air, and with authority brought the point of the Master Sword down into the heart of the monster. He collapsed with exhaustion as the Gohmarach's carcass disintegrated before them.

"Well," said Midna, "that was unpleasant. Now, Trixun should be showing himself fairly soon then." Sure enough, moments later they were met by the smoky shadowy form of a massive spider.

"You are the ones who were foretold to come," said the deep clicking voice of Trixun the Spider. "You have done well, and freed me from my masked prison. As promised, I will aid you on your quest. Present what you have attained thus far." Link stepped forward and presented Trixun with the blank wooden slab they had acquired from Urioh.

"Very well," he said. "I will aid you thusly." He took the slab, and it glowed slightly before returning to Link's possession. It didn't look much different that it had before, except now it bore holes for eyes and had roughly the same shape as Midna's head.

"Go," said Trixun finally, "and seek out Iric the Roc. He will aid you further and better than I." With that, he receded into the shade well.

"Well then," said Sheik, "it looks as though we should head on out."

"I agree," said Link.

"But Link," Midna fawned, "what about the sleep you so desperately wished to cling to before we came here?"

"That can wait," he said irritably. "The sooner I get out of here the better."

"Agreed," said Sheik.

"Well then, let's go," Midna added with finality.

Without another word, the heroes set out once more across the Twilight Realm, now in search of Iric the Roc. As they made their way out of the forest, Link's mind was filled with thoughts of days to come when this would all be over. _That day_, he thought, _can't come soon enough._


	19. Chapter 19

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Holy shit," said Link. "I am _so_ tired. Can we please stop for a bit?"

"You know," said Sheik, "Link has a point. We have been going for a long time. Here, there's a stream right over there. We can rest there."

The trio made their way to the stream that Sheik had indicated, and several minutes later they had set up a makeshift camp. Once everything was in place, Link got to his feet.

"I'm going to refill my canteen," he said to no one in particular. "I'll be back in a bit." He turned and strode over to the stream, but kept going once he had reached it. It wasn't until he was a good fifty or so yards away that he stopped to sit next to the water.

"Something is definitely not right," Sheik said to himself. "I wonder…" Sheik then rose to his feet and made his way over to where Link sat.

"Link," he said, "something is troubling you."

"No," he refuted. "Everything's fine."

"Link, it's like a cough. You can try all you want, but you can't hide it forever. Share your thoughts; tell me what's on your mind."

"Well," he began. Link was unsure how to go about this, as it was not something he was accustomed to or particularly comfortable doing, preferring to be more of a silent hero. "I guess it's just…ever since all this started with Ganondorf, it's like Midna hasn't been the same."

"Good, let it out," said Sheik, shifting so that he could look Link in the eye. "Tell me, how has she not been the same?"

"I guess…" he began, "I guess it's like…she hasn't looked at me the same as before. Everything seemed fine before but now, I dunno…"

"You're worried," Sheik said. "You're afraid that something has happened or that you have done something to cause Midna's love for you to fail. Am I wrong?"

"No," he replied. "I don't suppose you are."

"Link, you mustn't let these thoughts pervade your mind. You are still the most important part of life for her. You must hear my words and know that they are true."

"How can I be sure of that?"

"You can't," Sheik said. "That is where faith comes in to play. You must be sure, although there is seemingly no way to truly know."

"I wish it were as easy as you make it sound," said Link, keeping his eyes to the ground and letting his hair fall in front of his face.

"Link," Sheik said in almost a pleading way. Intense sadness swelled in his eyes, and he took Link's hand in his own. "If only you could see how much you really matter…" Link said nothing, and after a moment Sheik let out a sigh. "Give it thought," he said, and with that he rose again and returned to the campsite.

"So what was that all about," said Midna coldly when Sheik had returned to the camp.

"Well," he said, "I was trying to see what was wrong with Link, because something is clearly bothering him. I didn't really get anywhere though." He then turned his attention to sharpening his dagger.

"Looked like you were getting somewhere to me," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" he said, his attention snapping back to Midna.

"Nothing," she sang. "I didn't say anything. We probably shouldn't hang around here too much longer. We're nearly to the mountains. Iric's well is up on Mount Krad, which isn't too far from here."

"Well then," Sheik said, turning back to his dagger, "if that's the case then I'd say you're right. Hopefully Link will come around and then we can press on."

"Hopefully," sighed Midna. "Hopefully…"

"I thought you said we were almost there," grumbled Link as they made their way up the mountain.

"We are almost there! Quit whining!" Midna shouted back.

"Midna," Sheik said collectedly, "calm yourself. You and I need to talk later."

So it continued for several more minutes until finally they reached the cliff top. The ridge where they stood went on for who knows how long, with mountains reaching still higher into the orange sky, and also revealed a cave in the side of the mountain.

"Here," said Midna with as much patience as she could muster. "This is it. Iric's well is just inside this cave."

"Excellent," said Sheik. "Now that we're here, there's really no rush anymore. Link, you deserve a break. I need to talk to you anyhow, Midna."

"About what?" she said warily, and her amber eyes narrowed into a leer.

"Just come with me," he said, taking a quick glance at Link. "I'd rather this be as private as possible."

They walked along the ridge until Link was out of earshot, and then Sheik turned to face Midna.

"We need to talk about Link," he said definitively.

"Oh do we really?" Midna retorted. "And why is that? No, better yet, why do you even care?"

"Well," Sheik began, "to be brutally honest, I think –" but what he thought, Midna did not find out because just then, Sheik was lifted into the air.

"What the…!" exclaimed Sheik in surprise. A terrible pain shot through his shoulders as he struggled to free himself from his captor.

"Sheik!" Midna exclaimed. For all the bitterness that had pervaded her speech moments before, panic now filled her. High above her, Sheik was being carried off by a horrible purple-red-green vulture-like monstrosity. It had wings like a bat, huge talons, a lizard-like tail, and no distinguishable head. In its place was a nasty sucking toothy maw like a lamprey, and underneath its maw was the visage of a Majora-like face. As it ascended up the mountains it let out a terrible shrieking sound.

"Shit," she said to herself, "this isn't good. I'm not sure if there's anything I can do, but I can't have Link help. I'll be damned if I bring him into it..." Her eyes darted all around frantically, as if she'd find a solution just lying around. "Well, I guess here goes." She charged a ball of magic between her hands and launched it like a missile at the vulture-monster, but to no avail. The bolt glanced off the beast and it gave another shriek, but was otherwise unfazed.

"Well hell," she said. "I guess I've got no choice. LINK!" She disintegrated and then reintegrated next to him. "Link, you've got to do something!"

"What?" he said with fierceness in his eyes that, she was thankful to see, was not anger. "What is it?"

"It's Sheik," she said frantically. "Some kind of crazy bird monster has him. They're up there now!" She pointed the direction and, sure enough, there was Sheik being carried away.

"I'm on it," Link said defiantly, and in an instant had nocked and loosed an arrow. It narrowly missed Sheik as it passed through the monster's wing.

"Great," said Midna in an attempt to be agitated but failing to keep the panic out of her voice. "Did you see that? It just went right through that thing's wing. It didn't do any good at all!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Link. "It went through its wing, true, but that means now there's a hole in its wing. That will throw it off balance at least."

He was right. Although the beast persisted, it was now favoring its right wing.

"Haha!" he shouted with delight. "Got it! Now, I wonder…"

"You wonder what?" she urged.

"Midna," he said, "this may sound crazy, and it probably is, but it might just be crazy enough to work. I need you to charge the tip of this arrow with Twili magic."

"What good will that do?" she clamored.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," he said, "but it's worth a try." He nocked another arrow, and with utter bewilderment on her face, Midna began to channel her magic into Link's arrowhead. When she was finished it glowed a bright green.

"Alright, here goes," Link said, and then loosed his magic-charged arrow. It, too, sailed straight through the monster's wing, only this time a large hole burned out around the wound in a matter of seconds. Without the ability to maintain lift on its right side, the vulture-monster came crashing down to the ridge just where Midna and Sheik had stood moments ago.

"Good Ladies," said Midna in disbelief. "I can't believe that actually worked!"

"Me neither," said Link, "but it ain't over yet. Look, it's moving." Sure enough, the monster was heaving itself up as they spoke, supporting the front half of its body on the clawed ends of its bat wings, although it was clear that it was putting significantly less weight on its right side, favoring its ruined wing.

"Alright," Link said. "Midna, I need you to try to find a way to get Sheik free while I finish this thing off."

"I'll do what I can," she said with a nod.

Link drew his sword and made for the monster, Midna following close to his right. The vulture-monster turned its attention to Link, lashing out with its awful mess of teeth. Link dodged and executed a vertical slash which struck the beast on the lip, for lack of a better word. As the beast did battle with the Hero, Midna was able to get underneath to where Sheik lay pinned and bleeding.

"Goddesses, I hope this works," she said, and, taking Sheik's hand, disintegrated.

"Now," shouted Link, "get ready to die!" The monster reared up on its taloned legs, and seizing the opportunity, Link sunk the Blade of Evil's Bane into the beast's chest up to the hilt. It gave a horrible shriek and then fell to the ground, dead. Link turned just in time to see Midna reintegrate with Sheik in tow.

"Midna," he said, "I didn't know you could do that with humans."

She gave him a devilish grin as she panted, "Me neither."

Link turned back to retrieve his blade from the felled beast when, suddenly, the monster's body dissolved into vapor that sped away into the cave.

"Come on," said Link. "That must have been Iric."

"Link," panted Midna, "I'm not sure I can move. I don't think Twili magic was meant to be able to teleport humans. I don't think Sheik can either. I don't think he's even conscious."

"Alright, well…" he thought for a moment. "Alright, I've got it." He rolled Sheik onto his back. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, but I don't see any other solution." He uncorked a bottle from his pack and let the red potion trickle down Sheik's throat. In a moment Sheik sputtered to life.

"Good Goddesses," he coughed. "That stuff is the worst."

"I know it," Link affirmed as he stoppered the bottle and returned it to his pack.

"Hey!" Midna came as close to shouting as she could, "What about me? You give Sheik red potion but not me? How is that fair?"

"It's fair," Link said as he bent down, "because you're small enough to carry. Sheik isn't." Gently he took Midna in his arms, to which she did not protest, and together they made their way into the cave.

Inside the cave, they found the Great Shade Iric the Roc waiting for them, his wings spread wide.

"Heroes," he said in a rich, deep voice, "you have done well to make it this far. I am most grateful for your victory against the Masked Twilit Avian, Koraks. Now that I am free, I can aid you further on your quest. Present to me the spoils of battle you have gathered thus far."

Link presented the slab to Iric. It hovered in front of him, and before their eyes, it changed to bear the image of Midna's imp face. It then returned to Link's hand.

"Hero of Twilight," addressed Iric, "you now hold the Imp Mask. However, it has no power now. Seek out the last of the Great Shades, Quetzala the Dragon. Only she can provide it with the power to restore your form, Your Highness." With that, Iric faded back into his shade well.

"Well," said Sheik, "that's three. Just one more."

"Yeah," said Link, "but where are we supposed to find this Quetzala?"

"I know where," said Midna. "The floating lake, although I've no idea how we'll get there."

"Well," Link said, "should we not be on our way then?"

"No," she answered. "I think right now we should rest."

"I like the way you think," he replied. The trio made themselves as comfortable as they could on the floor of the cave to rest, and for the first time in a long time, Link felt alright. Midna was asleep as soon as they had lain down, and Link finally felt as though the Midna he knew before had returned.

Little did either of them know, however, that Sheik was watching them all the while.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Twenty**

_She is so ungrateful_, Sheik thought as he tried to force himself to sleep. _She is everything to Link, and for that she has everything she could ever want, yet she treats him like a dog. If only…_

"Midna," Sheik said when day had returned to the Twilight Realm, "I need to speak to you in private."

"Oh, yeah," she said in a bemused sort of way. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you remember what happened last time you tried that."

"Midna , this is serious."

"Alright," she said exasperatedly. "Fine. We'll talk. What is it?"

They made their way outside to the ridge where they had fought Karaks the day before. After scanning the sky for any more flying aggressors, Sheik turned to face Midna.

"It's Link," he said.

"Alright, what about him?"

"I need to know," demanded Sheik, "why you treat him the way you do."

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Midna snapped. Unconsciously she shaped her ponytail into a massive fist.

"In case you hadn't noticed," he said, "Link is miserable. He has been this whole time, and what I gathered the other day is that he feels like you don't care about him anymore, and I can understand why. This whole time you've done nothing but berate him and put him down."

"I've done no such thing!" she shot back. "Well, alright, maybe a couple of times, but that's all. And besides that…no, you know what? I don't have to take this, from you or anyone else, and I'm not going to. And one more thing, you better watch how close you get."

With that, Midna turned abruptly to float back to where Link lay.

"Link, get up," she said, being careful not to snap. Although she hated to admit it, Sheik had a point. "We need to get moving. We've got to find and figure out how to get to the Floating Lake."

So they set off back down the mountain to the plains. They pressed on and on, and though no one spoke, they all shared the same tension. Their minds were far from easy. Finally, as they neared a stream, Link spoke.

"I think we should rest for a minute. There's a stream right over there, we can fill our water skins."

"Yes, we should –"

"You're absolutely right," Midna interrupted as Sheik began to agree. "It would do us good."

Sheik gave Midna a glare from behind her back but said nothing, as Midna was unaware of the gesture. Silently he went to fill his water skin. As he knelt at the water's edge, he noticed something very strange.

"That's odd…" he said to himself. "Link, Midna, come here. Look at this." They came and stood in puzzlement, clearly not seeing what Sheik found to be so bizarre.

"What?" Midna said, unimpressed. "It's a stream. Great."

"What is it Sheik?" said Link, who clearly took the situation seriously.

"Look there, at that rock," said Sheik, pointing out a rock protruding out of the water. "You see that eddy? From that point, the stream flows in opposite directions."

He was right. On the side of the rock nearest them, the stream flowed in the direction, but on the other side it flowed away.

"That's very odd," said Link. "Hey, wait a minute. I remember seeing that before, when we were on our way to the forest, but I didn't think anything of it. I mean, I thought it was strange but I thought maybe that's just how things were in this world."

"What are you getting at, Link?" said Midna with her hands balled into fists on her hips.

"Well, that stream flowed to the east, and the side of this stream that's flowing away from us is heading west. What if they were going to the same place?"

"That seems logical," said Sheik, "but that happens in Hyrule as well."

"Yes," said Link, "but after all the crazy shit I've seen in Hyrule, I have a feeling that following that flow will give us a big push in the right direction. I'm not sure why, but I've got that feeling. And honestly, this world seems a lot crazier to me than Hyrule so I'm willing to believe anything."

"That's," Midna began, and then in an attempt to restrain her temper finished, "as good an idea as any, Link. Let's go."

After following the backwards river flow for some time, they came upon something very interesting.

"Well, now," said Sheik, "that's very odd indeed."

They had come to the end of the river, except that it wasn't quite the end. Right before their eyes, the river turned at a 90 degree angle and began to flow straight up. Up and up it went, higher and higher until it was out of sight, with no visible means of support.

"Well," said Link after they had studied the anomaly for a moment, "I'm not quite sure what to say about this. Although…"

"Although what?" shot Midna, clearly not impressed by the strange occurrence.

"Well," Link began, "we're going to a floating lake, right? Well, how would a lake in the sky get its water? This might be it."

"You may be right," said Sheik, "but even so, we've no way of following the flow to find out."

"Hellooo," came Midna's irritable song, "Twili. Magic. Do the math."

"You really need to watch your attitude," Sheik chided.

"And _you_ need to remember your place," Midna shot back.

"Cut it out, you two," said Link. "Look, clearly you two have some issues you need to work out but now isn't the time for any of that. We've got to get up to the lake and do whatever we need to do to satisfy the last of the Great Shades."

"Alright, fine," Midna hissed, "but only because you asked, Link."

She cast a greenish glow around Link, and another very begrudgingly around Sheik as well. Together, the floated up, following the flow of the river. Eventually they could see a black mass in the distance above them. The higher they rose, the larger the mass got, until eventually they could see that it was in fact a huge mass of rock floating in the umbral sky. Sure enough, the skyward river was flowing up the side of the rock. Finally they reached the surface and found Link's conjecture to be true, and that the skyward river, along with many others, emptied into a huge lake on the surface of the floating island.

"Well, here we are," said Link. "Now we just have to find Quetzala's shade well."

"That shouldn't be too hard," said Midna. "Look."

In the center of the lake sat an island, and on the island sat a small edifice, indefinable from that distance.

"Well, said Sheik, "let's get a move on."

They made their way to the island; Midna floating and contentedly allowing Link and Sheik swim the distance. When they reached the island, they found the structure to be a shrine to the shade Quetzala. Upon reaching the shrine, Quetzala made herself visible.

"You have done well to find me," she said to them. "Ganonjora's minions are armed with fierceness, but they were not clever enough to find my shade well. The simple fact that you were able to find me is enough for me to give you my blessing. Present to me that which you have received from the other Great Shades."

Link took the mask from his pack, which hovered in front of the great dragon Quetzala. It glowed brightly with magic for a moment, and then returned to Link's hand.

"I give to you the Imp Mask, ready for use. Now go, heroes. Fulfill your destiny, but know this: in the end, shadow will prevail."

With those parting words, Quetzala vanished. They stood there, silent, until finally Link spoke.

"Well, Midna, here you go." He handed her the Imp Mask, which she took with curiosity.

"I don't get it," she said.

"Put it on," said Sheik. "I've heard stories of magical masks that allow one to change shape."

"Well," she said, "I guess I've got nothing to lose."

She put the mask to her face, and immediately fell to the ground screaming in pain. Link made a move as to help her, but he and Sheik were blinded by light that emanated from the mask. A moment later, standing before them, was Midna, the Twilight Princess.

"It worked…" she said to herself more than anyone else. "It actually worked…" She looked herself up and down in the reflection of the water, caressed her arms, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing was real. She stood in silence for an indefinite amount of time.

"I'm back," she said finally.

"What do you mean?" said Link, who had made his way to her.

"Just look," she said. "It's really me again. I'm back."

"Well, that's a silly thing to say," he said, taking her hand in his own. "You never went anywhere. You are and always have been my Midna."

Before he knew it she was upon him, locking him in a kiss, the first real kiss they'd shared since before their wedding.

"Come on," she said when she finally let him go. "We have work to do."

How they had gotten to the Palace of Twilight, Link had no idea. His head was still spinning from the ferocious lip lock by which he had been so wondrously beset. Before he knew it they were inside the palace.

"Now," said Midna, "we need to find Patar."

"Who's that?" said Link.

"He's the High Chancellor. He leads the council and acts as head of state in the event that there is no monarch. Unfortunately he'll have to continue that role for a while longer until we can take Ganon down, but right now we need him to get into the vaults."

"What's in the vaults?" Sheik asked.

"Quite possibly our only chance of survival," she answered.

They made their way to the council chamber. Upon entering the room, they found no one.

"Of course it would be empty," said Midna irritably. "The one time I need Patar, he's not around. Well, he'd better be in his quarters. If he's not I'll kill him when this is all over."

Off they went through the palace's private quarters, twisting and turning through the labyrinthine corridors until eventually they came to a black wooden door.

"Here it is," said Midna. "Ooh, if he's not here I swear by everything divine…" She opened the door to find that it was Patar's lucky day. There he was, sitting at a writing desk. He looked up, startled yet pleased to see her.

"Midna!" he exclaimed. "Thank the Shades! I never thought I'd see you again."

"Patar, there's no time to talk," she said quickly. "I need in the vaults. You're the only one who knows how to open the doors."

"What in the worlds do you need in there for?"

"Patar," she said, stepping aside, "this is Link. I believe he is the one who will fulfill the prophecy."

"You mean – "

"Yes. I've seen it with my own eyes, and now it can happen at will. That's part of the prophecy isn't it?

"Well, yes," he stammered, "but do you realize what you're saying? This is madness!"

"I know that," she said, "but I'm afraid sanity hasn't gotten us anywhere. Now please, we haven't got any other choice."

"What's going on?" Link interjected.

"Come with me to the vaults," said Patar. "I'll explain everything when we get there."

They were hundreds of feet beneath the palace when they finally reached the vaults. Once the doors were open, Patar turned to them.

"There is a prophecy," he began, "that tells of the one who will redeem the Twili. As you may know, the Twili inhabit this land as punishment for our ancestors' attempt to seize the Sacred Realm. The prophecy tells us that an individual will save the Twili from this punishment. This prophecy is handed down from generation to generation, so that we will never forget and never lose hope. According to prophecy, our savior will be born of light, and will take the shape of a blue-eyed beast. From what I can tell, you are in an interesting situation. You are not the one of prophecy, rather you are one who may become the one of prophecy. You have fulfilled the first two parts of the prophecy. You were born of the light, and from what Midna tells me, you can take the form of a blue-eyed beast. The third and final parts of the prophecy, however, you have not fulfilled. The third part states that the one who takes the form of a blue-eyed beast shall lead the Twili to salvation, and the final part says that the one who will redeem the Twili will eat the sin of the Twili. In essence, the one of prophecy will pay the penalty for our ancestors' wrongdoing. This, you have not done. However, I trust Midna's judgment, and therefore I believe you may be able to fulfill the prophecy. Midna tells me that you and she were to be married and that the ceremony was ruined by Ganon. You may or may not fulfill the third part now. If the spirit of your wedding was finished, you are the King of Twilight, which satisfies the third part of the prophecy sufficiently, I think, as you are the leader of the Twili. I believe that in order to "eat the sin of our ancestors", you must destroy this monster called Ganonjora."

"Well," said Link, "I had planned to do that anyhow."

"However," continued Patar, "you will need special tools to fight this monster. That is why we are here in the vaults."

He led them deeper into the vaults until finally they came to an ornate sarcophagus.

"This is the tomb of Isil, the first King of Twilight. Herein lies his body, but more importantly, his equipment. You will need all of it to destroy Ganonjora. This is how you may fulfill the third part of the prophecy. Only the King of Twilight may wield the Blade of Umbral Might, the Sword of Kings. Take it, and we will see if you will save us."

Link stepped forward and took hold of the hilt. It felt strangely familiar in his hands.

"Truly you are the one foretold. Now, hero, take the Shield of King and the Armor of Isil and fulfill your destiny."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Link hoisted the Armor of Isil and Shield of Kings off the body of Isil. The Shield was incredibly similar to his Hylian shield, except that it was made of blackened steel and rather than bearing the Hylian eagle and the Triforce, it was emblazoned with green lines that formed the image of a wolf. He was surprised to find that its weight seemed to be half that of the Hylian shield. The armor was likewise as light. The Twilight armor consisted of a pair of vambraces, boots, greaves, and a cuirass with tassets, all made of the same blacked steel and bearing green markings similar to those on the Twili people's skin, as well as the same wolf that emblazoned the Shield.

"This stuff is awfully light," said Link, as he inspected the Sword of Kings. It, just like the armor and Shield, was made of blackened steel, and bore the image of a wolf in profile. "How is this supposed to help me take down Ganon?"

"That is not ordinary steel," said Patar. "Notice its black color. I realize that steel in Hyrule can be blackened, but this is special. This equipment is made of Twilight Cold Steel. This special ore is forged far below the surface in cold forges, in temperatures well below freezing. I know that sounds impossible but the nature of this world is much different than the one from which you came."

"I suppose so," said Link. "So I guess I'll put this on, then." He donned the Armor of Isil without much trouble, even though he wasn't used to wearing armor save for the chain shirt under his tunic. Once the armor was on he took the Shield of Kings in his right hand and the Sword of Kings in his left.

"Well," he said, "how do I look?"

"Impressive," said Sheik.

"Indeed, like the hero of prophecy," said Patar.

"Like a King," said Midna, who was, for a change, beaming.

"Excellent," said Link. "Well, then, let's get back to Hyrule and take Ganonjora down."

"Thank you so much, Patar," said Midna. "We'll be back to return this equipment once it has served its purpose."

"That won't be an issue," said Patar, "just so long as you survive. Now go. The fate of the worlds is in your hands."

They made their way outside in silence. Once they had reached the portal to the Mirror of Twilight, Midna turned again to face Patar.

"Thank you again, Patar. You don't know how helpful you've been."

"Oh, I think I do," he replied. "I've been around much longer than you have. I know what's at stake. But I have faith. You will come back, won't you?"

"Of course," she said with a false smile. In truth, she didn't know if they would return. "Well, see you later."

The stepped into the light from the Mirror, and moments later found themselves in the Mirror Chamber of the Arbiter's Grounds. When they had reached the base of the Arbiter's Grounds, Sheik was the first to speak.

"We should rest," he said. "We've been at this for a long time."

"For once, we agree," said Midna.

Link said nothing, but rather prepared a rudimentary campsite. Sheik was the first to fall asleep, followed soon by Midna. Link was having more trouble than the other two, however. _What is that noise_, he thought. _Oh well, maybe it's just a – SHIT!_ With a loud _thunk_, everything went black.

When he awoke, he was with Midna and Sheik, but they were in a small room with none of their gear. The walls were made of a sort of red clay and there were no windows aside from a small opening fitted with bars in the heavy iron door. He could hear voices outside, but could not tell what they were saying. He got to his feet, and shortly after Midna and Sheik came around as well.

"What…where are we?" came Midna's groggy voice.

"Good question," said Link. "From what I can tell, we're in some kind of prison or something."

"Well, that's alright. I'll have us out in a minute." She charged her Twili magic, which fizzled out as soon as she tried to use it. "Well hell, that didn't work."

"So now what do we do?" came Sheik's voice from behind them.

"I guess we just wait," said Link. "See what whoever's captured us wants to do with us."

Just then, two brown-skinned women in loose clothes wielding spears came towards the door. They seemed to be taunting their prisoners.

"_Bem, ceui einem uli xe ul aduna queret? __Lue n'jiu simbem mu pursui._" She turned to the other woman. "_Queu penxes-ti?_"

"_Jeu tiu tuafc. __Bem, nue wynbegeiums liu kendre naul aduna._"

"What are they saying?" Link hissed to Sheik. "You're good at this stuff."

"I'm not sure," he whispered back. "They're using and ancient Gerudo dialect, but I think they said something about their master, or their Lord, or something to that effect."

"Oh, great," said Midna, "as if we didn't have enough evil overlords to worry about."

The two spear-carrying women ushered them out of their cell, not bothering to be careful, and led them down a series of corridors that eventually opened into a large room with no walls, the ceiling instead being supported by columns. Heaps of pillows and cushions were scattered around the room, and on the largest heap was a man in superb physical condition who appeared to be around 30 years old, with olive skin and curly hair that was a dark red. He wore a linen tunic that came to just above the knee, with a thick belt at the waist, along with a long red cape that covered his left was flanked by four women who looked very similar to those with the spears.

"So," he said. He had a strange accent that none of them were familiar with. "I understand I have royalty in my presence. Your Highness, I bid you welcome. Please, have a seat."

They sat, or rather were forced to sit, on a large pile of cushions near where he lounged. As he sprawled out, Link estimated the man stood somewhere around six feet tall.

"Now," he said, "I'm sure you are wondering who I am and why you are here. Well, the reason you are here is simple: I am going to kill you, because it is what my father wishes."

"If you're going to kill us, why are you being so hospitable?" Midna shot.

"There is no need to be angry," said the olive-skinned man. "It is nothing personal. I have no ill will towards you, it's just that my father wishes you dead and I will do everything I can to help him achieve his goals, so I see no reason why we can't be civil. Now, as for who I am. My name is Zagros, and I am the King of the Gerudo, son of the great Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf never had any sons," Sheik said, more intrigued than anything else. "I think that would have been in the stories. Besides, he had been trapped in the Twilight Realm for a hundred years. There's no way."

"So one would think," said Zagros, "but you can't honestly believe that when he ruled the Gerudo he sat in his tower day in and day out, can you? No, he was out bedding women, to be sure. He sired so many children, I imagine they could not be counted. Now, it is true that only one man is born to the Gerudo people every hundred years, but that doesn't explain me, does it? I was born seven years before the Hero of Time opened the Door of Time, which of course allowed my father to enter the Sacred Realm. It was a wonder and an oddity. By all rights, I should not have been born, and if I was, I shouldn't have been a man. But I was a man. Naturally, I was held in higher esteem than any other Gerudo, save my father himself. My father is a man with skill in all areas, and so he expected the same of me. I was taught the arts of swordplay and archery, equine combat, militant strategy. I learned to read and write. On rare occasions he would take me to Lake Hylia, where he taught me to swim. I was taught the fine arts, painting, sculpting, music. That was my favorite. I learned to read music, I was taught proper technique for singing, and I learned to play several instruments. Being an accomplished organist, my father insisted I learn to play it as well. It was never my favorite, though. No, my real passion is strings. I love the sound of string instruments, don't you? Especially the oud. My father was not as fond of the oud as I, but he supported me. Recently, though, I've invented an instrument, or rather, modified an older one. I found the shape of the oud to be a bit uncomfortable to play for long periods of time. This one, though, is much better. I call it the guitar. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course," said Midna. "I'm sure it will be lovely."

"A diplomatic answer, Your Highness," replied Zagros, "but I thank you for the kindness, real or otherwise. Now, Lubna, bring my guitar, if you would be so kind."

One of the women flanking Zagros left, and moments later returned with a wooden, hollow-bodied instrument with six strings made of gut.

"Thank you, Lubna. Now, listen." Zagros crouched so that one knee was higher than the other. He rested the top half of the body on his elevated knee, and began to pluck the strings with the fingernails of his left hand while his right hand was set to work changing the pitch of the strings. Faster and faster he played, occasionally breaking and beginning again very slow only to bring the tempo back to the same driving pace. He let the final chord ring before setting the guitar down next to him on the floor.

"Well, what did you think?" he asked.

"You played beautifully," said Midna, "and this time I mean that with sincerity."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Zagros.

"I still don't understand how you are alive," said Sheik. "If you were really born when you say you were, you should be dead by now. To say you were born seven years before Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm would make you…108 years old, give or take."

"Ah, yes," Zagros mused, "it is a mystery. I seem to have inherited several superhuman qualities from my father. I can manipulate magic, I am physically much stronger than I appear, but the greatest gift he passed on to me is longevity. He is essentially immortal thanks to the Triforce, but I am not blessed with divinity. However, some of it must have passed on because, as you say, I am 108 years old, but look at me. I am still in my prime. It is a mystery, one I have wondered at for a long, long time, but I fear I will never truly understand it. And if I am still in the condition of a 30-year-old at 108, who knows how long I might live. I do not see death in my near future, but I can't say I will be sad when the day comes for me to die. It is not easy, living this long, watching all your friends and loved ones die. But until then, I will enjoy life to its fullest. I just wish I could allow you to do the same. Unfortunately, that is not possible."

"Wait," interjected Link, "you mean to tell me that you support Ganondorf even though he's become a monster?"

"Listen," Zagros said, a bit more agitated than before, "I realize you can't like him too much, but I wouldn't go so far as to call him a monster. We all have to do things we don't want to during times of war."

"No, you don't seem to understand," said Link. "I mean he's an actual monster now. Ever since he let Majora take over his body – "

"WHAT?" Zagros jumped to his feet. "He did _what?_ He told me stories about Majora, and talked about what a great thing it was that Majora had been imprisoned. Said he was evil without a cause. And now he's let him take over his body? This cannot be."

"But it is," Link continued. "So, perhaps you could help us."

"Why would I help you? You will surely turn on me."

"Why wouldn't you? If Ganonjora, as he calls himself now, is allowed to take over Hyrule, he will see you as a threat to his rule and do everything in his power to kill you."

"Hmm…" Zagros thought. "I suppose you're right. Perhaps we can free my father from Majora. Just know that when that happens, and Majora is no more, that we will no longer be allies, and then you will have my father and myself to contend with. I am afraid you will not win that fight."

"Well, we'll see," said Link. "I've made it through worse than you'd think. But you'll help us now, excellent. We need to get to Hyrule Castle."

"Yes, that is surely where he would be. Maha," he barked to another of his servants, "go and retrieve the belongings of these three."

"Are you sure about this," Midna whispered into Link's ear.

"No," he answered, "but it may be our only way out of here alive."

When their things had been returned to them, Zagros turned to face them.

"Now then, are we all ready?"

"Ready," they answered in unison.

"Very good, now follow me." He led them to a huge stable full of beautiful horses of all sizes and breeds.

"I have your horses here," Zagros said to Link and Sheik. "I found them near the Arbiter's Grounds. I have no idea how they were able to get into the desert, but they were too beautiful for me to let them wander around by themselves."

Link and Midna mounted Epona as Sheik mounted Maewen, while Zagros mounted a black horse that was twice the size of Epona.

"Now," he said, "we ride."

Together the three heroes set across the sands with their enemy, made allies by a common enemy. As the put distance between them and Zagros' palace, Link could not help but wonder if he had been wise. Only time would tell, and the time was approaching fast. Soon, they would be face to face with Ganonjora, where the fate of Hyrule would be decided one final time.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Together they rode across the sands. _It's strange_, thought Link, _to think that he can be Ganondorf's son but still be so…friendly._

"I was just thinking that," Midna said into his ear.

"What," Link stuttered as he urged Epona to keep up with Zagros' black horse. "What do you mean?"

"How friendly and seemingly kind he is, it's strange," she said. "I suppose I never did mention that I was able to attune to your mind."

"How do you mean 'attune to my mind'?"

"I can hear your thoughts if I listen," she said.

"Oh," was all he had for an answer. "Well, I guess you know then that I'm not sure how to feel about trusting him."

"I'm in the same boat," she said. "I don't really want to. I mean, he _is_ Ganondorf's son, but he doesn't seem that much like him, you know? I mean, Ganondorf acts civil and all that, but I almost think Zagros was sincere about it."

"Yeah, I know. It's unsettling. I mean, he's supposed to be evil right?"

"I thought so," she said. "Maybe not. Either way, I guess we have to trust him right now. Just don't be surprised if he tries to double-cross us."

"Yeah…" he let his voice trail off. Suddenly his eyes opened wide. "Hey, Midna, you can't speak telepathically, can you?"

"Well, yes. Why?"

"I just had an idea," he said. "I think I know how to take Ganon down and keep him down, and I need you to relay the message to Sheik."

"Why not just fall back and tell him yourself," Midna grumbled.

"Because," he said, "I don't want to risk Zagros overhearing in case he does decide to turn on us."

"Fine, what's the message?"

He whispered his plan to her so that no one but she could hear.

"Got it. That's actually not a bad idea. Give me just a minute."

She focused her mind, and after a moment she gave an audible gasp.

"What? What is it?" Link shot with surprise and worry.

"Nothing, nothing," she said. "Just…Sheik has a very interesting mind."

Finally they stopped at an oasis somewhere in the desert. With his magic, Zagros produced a fire. As they sat around the fire, Link stared into the flame. He let his mind wander, unaware of what any of the others were doing as he let the dance of the flames carry him away into oblivion. It wasn't until his thoughts turned to his uneasy ally that he became aware that Zagros was playing another of his guitars.

"You brought that with you?" Link said with mild surprise.

"I never leave home without one," Zagros replied. "Young hero, I must apologize. Back at my palace, I was so self-absorbed, all I could do was talk about all of my accomplishments and overall superiority. Had I known beforehand that it was not necessary to kill you, I would have surely gotten to know you. I would like to do that now. I know all about Midna, the Twilight Princess and all that, but you, Link. You are most intriguing to me. Tell me, how does it feel to ride alongside a king?"

"Not to be rude, Your Highness, but I could ask you the same question."

"I beg your pardon? I'm not quite sure I understand your meaning."

"Well," said Link, "I'm actually a king myself."

"Surely you jest. Or lie, although you don't strike me as a liar. So tell me, if that is true, how is it that you are a king?"

"Well, your father ruined my wedding, but evidently the spirit of the event was intact because I was able to wield the sword that only the King of Twilight can carry."

"Ah," he said in surprise. "So you have taken Midna as your wife. How splendid! And I mean that in all sincerity. Now tell me this, Your Highness, how is it that you came to meet the most charming Twilight Princess?"

"Well," Link began, "I was at one of the Light Spirits' springs getting ready to leave for Castle Town to deliver a sword, but then some bulblins charged in and knocked me out. When I came to, my friends and my horse were gone, so I took off after them across the bridge that connects the Faron and Ordona provinces. When I got to the other side, I found this huge black wall that blotted out everything past that point, and then this big black arm reached out and pulled me in. The next thing I knew, I was in a holding cell being taunted by an imp, and I was a wolf. Turns out, that imp was Midna, under a curse of _your father's_ design."

"But clearly the curse has been lifted," replied Zagros. "Remarkable. You humans never cease to amaze me with your ingenuity. I tell you, that is definitely your race's best quality."

"Um…thanks?" was all Link could think of to say.

"Don't get me wrong," Zagros continued, "I have no disdain for you humans. On the contrary, I find you extraordinary given your disadvantages."

"I'm sorry," said Link with an appraising look, "but to what disadvantages are you referring?"

"Oh, forgive me," chuckled Zagros. "I suppose they are not really disadvantages, rather how I perceive your race's attributes in comparison with my own. I excel in all areas and so I find it astounding how well you humans do despite falling far short of myself. You, Link, are especially extraordinary. No normal human could accomplish the feats that you have. I believe that is mostly because you are one of the chosen three, but then, you also appear to be more fit than the average human. I'd wager you're as quick and agile as your Sheikah companion. Speaking of which, I find it fascinating that there are still Sheikahs in Hyrule. I thought your race had died out."

"So it would seem," Sheik said, "but things are not always as they seem. Most of us have died off, though, or perhaps not, but have disappeared regardless. I suppose, though, at least one of us will surface when our race is needed."

"Interesting," said Zagros. He gave Sheik an appraising look, as if he weren't entirely sure what to make of him. "I must say, you are all very fascinating to me. It's not very often I get new visitors, not that that's surprising, what with my palace being so far out in the desert. I doubt anyone even knows it exists. Sometimes I even wonder if it is actually inside Hyrule's boundary or not. Oh well. Either way, I am still the Gerudo King and that is all I can be sure of anymore. Now tell me, Princess, did you ever think you would find yourself here? Out in the desert with a Gerudo and a Sheikah, and married to a human?"

"Not in a million years," said Midna languidly. "I never thought I'd ever even come to the world of light, and besides, why would I want to when my people were there in the Twilight Realm?" Slowly she raised her head and turned to look Zagros in the face. Her voice filled with renewed vigor as she took Link's hand and said, "In the end, though, I'm so glad I did."

"You really love him, don't you," said Zagros, clapping his hands together. "Very touching indeed, and to think that you came from such humble beginnings, Link. How extraordinary! And curious at the same time. Curious that someone of such high stature would find love in a common man…but then," Zagros let his eyes fall on the Triforce mark on Link's hand, "you aren't all that common, are you?"

"I hate to interrupt," said Sheik, "but it is very late and we still have much more journey ahead of us before reach Hyrule Castle. Zagros, Your Highness, are you sure you will be able to bring yourself to fight Ganondorf even though he is your father?"

"As much as it pains me," he said dramatically, "I must do what I must. I do not wish for his destruction, but I must what I must to rid him of this infection called Majora."

"Well, that's better than nothing. We've got a lot more riding ahead of us, so we should all get some rest now while we still can."

Without speaking, they each settled themselves so that they could get to sleep as soon as possible. The sooner they were asleep, the longer they could rest and the more energy they would have. Just as Sheik had shut his eyes, he was nudged on the shoulder. Opening one eye wearily, he was surprised to find none other than Midna crouched beside him.

"Can I help you, Your Highness?"

"Yes, Sheik, you can. I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just be blunt. I know who you are."

Sheik was silent for a moment, apparently thinking of what to say next. His response was three short words: "Don't tell Link."


	23. Chapter 23

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

At long last the group reached Castle Town. It had been a long time since Link had seen this place; it felt like years. Though it had only been a few weeks since he had left the walls of this city with Midna and Sheik, the city had changed drastically. Most of the city was in ruins. Buildings stood burnt, only their skeletons remaining. The fountain in the central plaza was dry. No one was to be found, save a forsaken few on the verge of starvation. Dark clouds hung in the sky over the city. _Hopefully_, thought Link, _it hasn't spread anywhere else_.

"King of Twilight," said Zagros in a cold, tense voice that was very unlike his normal jovial tone, "have you a plan?"

"Yes," Link answered. "First we need to get inside the castle. I imagine Ganon will be in the throne room waiting for us."

"I don't think we'll have to wait that long to face him," said Midna pointing towards the gates to the castle grounds. "Look!"

There, in the frame to the castle gates, stood Ganonjora. He looked more powerful and terrible than ever before. He wielded a massive blade in each hand, and the whip-like tendrils that protruded from his back flailed around incessantly.

"So," came Ganonjora's double voice, Ganondorf's deep, commanding articulation superimposed with Majora's high, cold tongue, "you have come to face me again. The Twilight Princess is restored, it seems, and you have gained a friend." He strode, slowly but menacingly towards them, his cold eyes flashing with evil and hate. If his mask could have shown emotion, it was clear to them that it would have been wicked amusement. "You realize, of course, that you have walked into a death trap. You have me outnumbered, but you will fall just the same, and if there is an afterlife, you will be punished for eternity for condemning this innocent man to die without cause. Then again, there may not be an afterlife. I do not know, for I have never died, nor have I any intention of doing so."

"If I may speak," Zagros called out, "I came here willingly. I am Zagros, King of the Gerudo and son of Ganondorf. It is my intent to free my father from your grasp, Majora. You have corrupted his mind, causing him to lose all sense of order and instead bring chaos to Hyrule."

"You don't understand," said Ganonjora. "Ganondorf and I are one. We are Ganonjora now, and Ganonjora has no son. As if he would accept your help anyway. I have seen his memories. He despised you. He gave you everything and you squandered it in a palace, complacent eating peeled grapes rather than trying to expand your dominion. You have no ambition, and quite frankly you are a disgrace to his lineage. Ganondorf would not be 'free' of anything if he and I should separate, but that is hardly of any concern because we are one and we shall be one forevermore."

"Link," Zagros shouted, "you told me I could free my father."

"I thought you could!"

"You lied to me! You lied to the _King of the Gerudos!_ I should kill you. I'll _kill you!_"

"Not so fast," said Ganonjora lazily, wrapping a tendril around Zagros' waist, preventing him from advancing any more on Link than what he already had. "You will do no such thing. Killing the Hero of Twilight is for me and me alone to enjoy. And just to make sure you don't interfere," Ganonjora raised a hand and began to charge dark magic, "I'll send you somewhere else where you can't get in my way." He showered Zagros with a stream of magic that engulf him wholly.

"NOOOOOOOO-" but Zagros' cry was never finished and he vanished from their presence.

"Where did you send him?" Sheik said, readying his daggers.

"Who knows," said Ganonjora in as listless a tone as his double-voice would allow, "but does it really matter? You didn't trust him anyhow. Besides, it's me you're here for, right? So now, to business. Let me make this perfectly clear: I am going to destroy you. When I am finished, there will be no evidence to suggest that any of you ever existed at all."

"We'll see," said Link, crouching with the Master Sword in attack position.

"Might we shall," said Ganonjora. Lightning flashed, and with incredible speed he was upon them, his whips flailing madly and swinging his swords with wild, reckless abandon. Midna was well out of reach, but Link and Sheik were lucky to have avoided his attacks. Sheik kicked off from the ground just in time to avoid Ganonjora's right hand sword, while Link rolled out of the way of his left hand. He attempted to follow through with a back slice, but Ganon would not be caught off guard, and instead sent Link flying with a blow from his whip.

"Nice try," Ganonjora chided, "but you'll have to do better than that. AGH!" The distraction of taunting Link had left him open, and for that he caught two throwing knives to the right side and a bolt of shadow magic to the midsection.

"You will regret that!" cried Ganonjora, unleashing both whips in Midna's direction. She just barely teleported out of the way at the last second. Ganonjora's whips struck with such power that the fountain was broken in half. Any later and it would have been Midna instead of the fountain.

Again, Ganonjora's distraction left him open. Link seized the opportunity to slice at one of the whips. Unfortunately, due to the whip's wild flailing, Link fell short of his goal, clipping it rather than severing as he had intended. This drew Ganon's attention to Link.

"How many times must I kill you," he said more to himself than to Link, and with another sweep of his whip sent Link flying. This time, however, he was ready for Sheik, and deflected the throwing knives with his blade. He lashed out with a whip and caught Sheik around the middle. He jostled Sheik around before letting go and allowing him to be flung into the side of a burnt-out building.

Midna prepared to fire a blast of shadow magic at Ganonjora, but suddenly her breath caught in terror as her wrists and ankles locked together. She fell to the cobblestones and looked up at Ganonjora as his double-voiced cackle echoed through the storm.

"Did you think I'd forgotten about you, Princess?" he scoffed. "You're finished, every last one of you. I will watch this world burn."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Link, wiping blood from his mouth.

"You've got to be kidding," Ganonjora jeered. "Look at you. You're pathetic. If I were you I would be begging the goddesses for death."

"You say that now," said Link, digging deep to draw enough strength to stand and advance on Ganon.

"Give up, Link!" Ganon cried. "You're finished. You cannot win!" Lightning flashed. "I…AM…A GOD!"

Link struck an odd half-smile. "Then tonight a god shall die. HYAH!" With tremendous effort he flung the Master Sword into the air, over Ganonjora's head.

"That was foolish," he said coldly. "Now you have no weapon. How can you possibly expect to -" but he was cut short, his eyes wide in shock. With all his attention focused on Link, he had forgotten all about Sheik, who had plunged the Master Sword into Ganonjora's back. He stood paralyzed, partly from the shock of what had just happened and also because the sword's blade had penetrated his spine. Blood began to drip from his chin, seeping out from under Majora's Mask.

It was then that Link drew the Sword of Kings, and true terror flashed across Ganonjora's eyes.

"The King is dead," said Link, and he thrust the black blade into Ganon's chest up to the hilt. With a flash of blinding light, Ganonjora's personalities split. The shell of Majora was reduced to ashes, and Ganondorf's body fell to the ground, dead. "Long live the King."

All of Ordon had gathered at Link's house. He had decided to let his friends know where he was going, so that they wouldn't worry.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Ilia pleaded. She had accepted the fact that Link had chosen Midna over her, but she still could not bear to see him leave forever.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm the King of Twilight. I have to go and lead my kingdom. I won't be gone forever, though. I'll come back to visit from time to time. It'll be part of my effort to promote coexistence and cooperation between the two worlds."

"Link, good luck," said Mayor Bo. "I know you'll do good, though. You're a natural born leader. You'll make a great king."

"Thank, Bo, and thank you to everyone else, too. It'll be hard, leaving all of you, but it's not really good-bye. I'll be back to visit soon."

Link and Midna stood together in the Mirror Chamber, along with Sheik. They had stuck together this long, they felt it appropriate that Sheik be with them when they left.

"Link," Sheik said, "I have something to confess to you. I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"Oh really," said Link, his eyebrows raised. "Well, I'm sure it's forgivable. What is it?"

"It's about who I am," he said. With that, he began to unwrap his cowl. After a moment, he stood before them, unmasked, with a curtain of long, blonde hair falling around his face. But it wasn't his face. It was _her_ face.

"Zelda?" Link could not believe his eyes. How could Zelda have been Sheik? The skill he had with a knife, the agility, it made no sense.

"I'm afraid so," she said. "I knew I could not expose myself with Ganon back in power, and I remembered how in the story of the Hero of Time, the Zelda of that time posed as a Sheikah to help guide the Hero and to escape Ganondorf's punishment. I thought I could do the same."

"Well," Link said, "you fooled me. But why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"It was too risky," she said. "Ganon would know I was trying to help you, and he would have found you. All could have been lost. Midna discovered my secret when she spoke to me telepathically. She recognized my mind, because she and I had been one. I asked her not to tell you, and I thank her whole-heartedly for honoring my request."

"Of course," Midna said with a smile.

"Now the time has come, Link," Zelda continued, "for you to take your rightful place on the Throne of Twilight. It pains me to see you go, but it is your destiny, and no one can ignore destiny."

The Mirror began to activate, and the portal between worlds opened once again. Midna pressed her lips to Links, said, "See you on the other side," and headed on through the portal. Link lingered a moment longer.

"Thank you," he said, "for everything. We'd never have made it without your help."

"No need to thank," said Zelda, unable to look him in the face. "Forgive me, this is difficult for me, to see you go. In all honesty, Link, I…" she could not say what was on her mind. She steeled herself, looked up at him and said, "See you later." Link nodded and without another word, stepped through the portal to the Twilight Realm.

"See you later," she said again, knowing he could not hear her. As she left the Mirror Chamber, a small bit of silver glinted in the light of the desert sun. It was Zelda's tear.


	24. Epilogue

**The Legend of Midna: Shadow Falls**

**Epilogue**

"Help me! Come on, move it, I can't get him up by myself!" barked a woman's voice.

"What are you on about, eh?" It was a woman, but a different one than before. "Holy shit!" As soon as the voices had started, they were gone.

Once everything had come into focus, he could see several dark-skinned, red-haired women watching him expectantly.

"Where am I?" he said. "I don't remember anything. How did I get here?"

"You were floating out in the ocean," said one of the women. "We thought you were dead, but we couldn't let the chance that you might be alive pass by. We haven't seen a man of our kind in ages."

"What do you mean 'your kind'?" he said.

"Gerudo pirates," said another woman. "Everyone here is women. There hasn't been a man in this hideout in a long, long time. By all rights, you should be captain."

"As if Elena will go for that. Still, by tradition, you're right, he should be captain."

"What are you all talking about? The Gerudo are desert thieves, not pirates. And what is this ocean?"

"Oy," said the first woman, "doesn't even know what an ocean is. Bet he doesn't even remember his name. You do remember your name, don't you?"

"Not at the moment," he confessed. "Maybe once my head has cleared…"

"I'll save you the time. It's Zagros. I saw it on the pendant you wore. I'll have a talk with Elena, see if she won't turn over the position of captain to you like she should. Maybe you can whip this place into shape again. The seas haven't been the same since Link came through here."

Something flashed across Zagros' eyes. "What did you just say?" he said, trying to remain cool and collected.

"I said this place hasn't been the same since Link came through Great Bay."

Rage filled Zagros from head to toe. He began to shake, he felt as though he would burst.

"LIIIIIIIIINK! Damn you, Link! So help me goddesses, I will have my revenge on you, Link, if it kills me. You," he addressed the woman who had been speaking the most, "ready a skiff. I'm going ashore. This world shall be mine, and then Link will die. I'll make sure of it."

A salty wind whipped through Zagros' curly red hair as he stepped foot on the shore of a strange, new world, Link's destruction the only thing on his mind.


End file.
